Saving My Brother(s)
by Purplela Vanilla
Summary: When Sabo discovers Portgas D. Ace's death sentence, he knows exactly what he's setting out to do. Regarding his actions, he doesn't care what his health, Ace or Dragon will say. He'll aide the Whitebeard pirates save their 2nd Division Commander even if it costs him his life. Ace is his sworn brother after all - he'd do the same for Luffy. [Marineford Arc]
1. Decision decided

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. The amazing said manga and anime belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

A/N: I'm excited to say (or is it write?) that this is my first One Piece fanfic. Sabo (ONE of my favourites) happens to be one of those interesting characters that needs to be explored somehow. After watching the Impel Down/Marineford War Arc for the hundredth time, I became inspired.

Due to this fic being set in the Marineford Arc, events will be as Canon as possible. However Sabo is "alive" in this fic, so there'll obviously be a Non-Canon setting.

* * *

Title: Decision decided

By reading it again, he tries to disconnect the link, _'Gol D. Roger's son, Second Division Commander, Whitebeard's elite crew member, Portgas D. Ace, Ace...Ace the scowling-faced ten-year old, my bro-.__'_ but it still connects. The pirate to be executed is indeed his sworn sibling.

His mind becomes blank for a moment - possibly numb. The numbness spreads throughout his head, leaving him unable to make any more coherent thoughts. The said sensation leaves him number than a dead fish and as apathetic as comatose patient. His hands lessen their grip on the newspaper, letting it float down to the floor.

The blankness in his mind fades when common sense emerges. _'What is the World Government thinking this time?'_ he wonders. Are the Marines truly prepared to adhere to their 'justice' and reap what they're sowing? The World Government is sorely mistaken if they think they've gained a large chip against the Yonko Whitebeard. To engage in war with the Whitebeard crew which certainly will enrage the Whitebeard man himself is generally unheard of (and INSANE!). To boot, the white-bearded captain is claimed to have been the only man in the world who could match the late Pirate King; Gol D. Roger.

Frankly, what makes matters worse is that the formidable man is worldly renowned to never forgive the death of a crew member - which is why the people in the Grandline believe without a doubt that war will be declared and depicted. The concept of Navy HQ vs the Whitebeard Pirates is incredibly thought provoking.

The era will change once more.

The blonde-haired man frowns. His eye brows knit together when his intuition tells him that lineage is possibly a partial reason into Portgas D. Ace's public execution other than affiliation. It's crystal clear, blatantly so to him who knows the truth on his brother's parentage. He closes his eyes in thoughtful understanding. He bets that Ace has figured this out too. Damn, it wasn't as if Ace didn't despise his biological father enough. He still remembers the night his brother had mercilessly thrashed him and Luffy around their tree house when the younger one of the trio had causally (and carelessly enough) named-dropped Roger, when Sabo had specifically told him not to.

A sigh comes out the young man's mouth. He admits that it's enjoyable to stroll back into the past of simpler days, where: training, hunting, rescuing Luffy with Ace, stealing and sneaking away from Dadan was his life. However, the resurfacing memories remind him that he hasn't seen his brothers (but kept tabs and bounties of them) in ten years. Ten years is 120 months - Sabo won't dare calculate how many days it has been.

He knows that Luffy should be 17, whilst he and Ace are 20. _'Twenty-one in three months.'_ he thinks in his mind about Ace, until a morbid thought questions his brother's longevity to that age. With the impending war today, Ace, a prominent person in his memories could bite the dust and be permanently erased. Sabo's eyes darken, _'As if I'd let it happen.'_ His decision is decided there and then.

Despite the world's strongest man that will surely be present to fight for his crew member, he himself asserts, '_I've gotta save Ace!'_ he eases himself off the bed._'I've got to do something! Anything, everything if possible.' _

**. . . .**

"I'm just doing my job." states the man standing in front of the door, purposely blocking Sabo's way with a stabilizer gun - ready and prepared. Patients in the revolutionary army could be as restless as a pirate sometimes.

"I know," the blond-haired man replies. "and I'm going out to fulfill mine." he declares, placing his trademark black top hat atop his head.

"You, idiot try to think it over! You ain't fully healed yet! " he shouts. "Can't ya see the bandages wrapped around your torso and arms? Forget the doctors, Dragon sure as hell won't be pleased bout this." he reasons to the young man who is strapping a steel bo-staff (he rarely uses) behind his back. "Marineford is gonna be up in chaos. That war will be epic and one for the record books, but it'll be full of elites."

The door-blocker shakes his head when seeing the all-business facial features on the young man. "Look, I know you wanna go out since you're feeling restless and all, but once your healed, I'll even vouch on your behalf for you to go exploring again. You're condition at the moment ain't too great."

"I don't care! I honestly don't. That war is an execution for my brother!" he spits out in disgust. "My brother is going to die because of his damn heritage! No way in hell will I be able to live with myself if I did nothing." Despite the tremble in his last words, the truth still remains.

"Fire Fist Ace? You're brother?" he questions, looking at him in disbelief. "Okay, now you've really lost it. Don't you-"

"-Sorry, but I don't wanna hear it." apologies the young man, walking over closer to the door-blocker. With his top hat slightly tipped down, his face is cast in a shadow. "You're an awesome guy with the best type of liquor I've ever drank, but either you move or I'll move you." he calmly warns, still keeping his voice flattering, polite and cold.

The door-blocker doesn't think twice and drops the gun, clamming up. He barely acknowledges the friendly squeeze on his right shoulder. All he can remember is the brief piercing look in the man's blue eyes: deep and dangerous with a hidden desperate plea he'll never comprehend.

**. . . .**

"Oi, Top Hat!" calls out a comrade, when seeing the owner of goggles in her pocket. "Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?" she asks knowingly. "Heard you're injuries were pretty serious."

The blond-haired man stops walking, glancing at the woman behind him. "True, but I've got pressing matters to attend to."

The woman tilts her head to the side, fingers on her chin. Something definitely isn't right. "Hmm...you owe me one Sabo, since I'll let whatever's going on slide. Okay, I won't stop ya." she says, on her way to the conference room to discuss the slavery issue of Tequila Wolf until she remembers. "Heads up!"

Arcing his head up, Sabo stretches his arm to catch his valued goggles that should be attached to his hat.

"Thanks, Satoko. By the way, how many of our ships are still at the harbour?"

Her fingers rest on her chin again. "Should be four now, since most our ships already sailed out to East Blue in the last six hours and two are at Saboady Archipelago, undercover of course."

"Of course. Is the small one there by any chance?"

"It always is, never really used, but why you asking? Wait, don't answer."

The young man nods his head instead.

"Well your out of luck, buddy. I'm telling you in advance that no one's setting sail this particular hour, since there's no strong breezes or gusts in the air. You'd have to be aerokinetic to..." the woman face-palms himself, knowing he's smirking at her mistake. "I take my words back. You're in plenty of luck, plus you're a decent navigator." she grudgingly admits. "See ya later or soon."

His mouth sets itself in a thin line at her words. "Wait, Satoko I...I dunno if I'll be back later, or at all." the brunette whips her head back, her squinting eyes: searching and suspecting him. "Hey! I'm not ditichin' the revolutionary army, you of all people should know that." he says, raising his hands in surrender. I've just gotta fulfill important duties. There's an important thing that needs to be saved and protected."

Living up to her name, she questions, "Is this important thing an important person?"

He offers her his infamous grin where one tooth has gone AWOL. "Dragon'll understand but not agree with my reasons. If I don't come back, tell him thanks for everything." he walks away, chuckling at his next words. "Also, it wouldn't hurt to tell him that I'll say hello for him to his kind of adopted son."

Satoko the brunette raises a brow at the leaving Top Hat wearing man, wondering who could possibly be the leader Dragon's son apart from Monkey D. Luffy._ 'No doubt about it. I bet he's another pirate.'_ she presupposes.

* * *

A/N: And the first chapter is done. The 2nd chapter will arrive in time, possibly explaining Sabo's powers, but I'm sure a few readers may have understood what they could possibly be. Until then please comment, criticise and review on what you thought of this chapter.


	2. Decision depicted

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. The amazing said manga and anime belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

A/N: A determined and sailing Sabo is present in this chapter. I thank you readers for the lovely reviews!

Title: Decision depicted

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, the same words said on the day he left Goa Kingdom where spoken. "The weather's great! This is a perfect day for a voyage."

Even he couldn't help but acknowledge the beauty of the weather today. Apart from the sky being coloured a vivid sky blue with no cloudy internals, there was a presence of warm sunshine and nearly non-existent breeze as said by Satoko. Luckily, that little issue was solved by supernatural manipulation of air currents here and there. This all lead to the vessel sailing with precise control, remarkably quicker than a regular ship.

Such pleasant weather today should imply a pleasant day, but Sabo knew better. Today is was day of war, a day of a possible death; Ace's. Shaking away his worries since he knew he could lose concentration, the blond-haired man took out the map of the Tarai Current in his pocket.

He leans against the railings of the smaller than life ship (more like boat).

"Well ain't that interesting. I didn't know our base was aligned exactly to Impel Down." he remarks. "If this is luck or a blessing - I'll take it. It makes navigating a piece of cake now."

Sabo traces the distance of Marineford to Sabaody Archipelago. "Hmm...it'd be best if I steered more south-west to Sabaody first. There's bound to be Marines patrolling the area, since the execution site is so close. I could easily swipe an eternal log pose from an unobservant Marine there." the 20-year old smiles to himself. "I haven't stolen from someone since I was 10. I'll be a little rusty."

As he spins the wheel, the vessel changes it's course. It's destination: Sabaody Archipelago. Goal: swipe an eternal pose to Marine HQ. All this contributes to the rescue of Portgas D. Ace.

**. . . .**

As soon as he docks his ship, the young man jumps off, immediately reprimanding himself for being amazed at the scenery. There's no time for that!

"Calm yourself down, Sabo. Sure, it's not everyday you go to the unique island of bubbles, but remember that-" he stops talking to himself. Hearing a gun shot, he hides himself behind a tall tree. At first he stares at the scene when the sound was heard, but then he glares and swears.

The rumours are true.

The Celestial Dragons are indeed as cruel (and ridiculous looking) as their name. _'Damn, how could I forget that this island is cursed with the presence of World Nobles?'_ he mentally reminds himself. _'When considering what I wrote and drew at Mariejois...,'_ (which was offensive as well as funny he mutters. Dragon did snort and that's an impressive feat). _'they'll kill me on sight. I gotta head down to the lawless area and find a Marine. Or make one find me.'_

**. . . .**

"Hold it there!" five men authoritatively command. Sabo high-five himself, happy his plan had worked - the Marines had followed him into the alley way, even though it had been one at first. "You're surrounded Mr. Top-Hat by three-"

"-don't you mean five?"

"Do not interrupt me, you revolutionist pirate!"

Mr. Top Hat takes no notice of the gun pressed more firmly against his back or the way the word 'revolutionist' is coated in more disgust than 'pirate'. He muffles his chuckles instead. Delighted that he's found what he's looking for and excited to retrieve what he desperately needs in a fun way (for him, not the unfortunate Marines).

"This is no laughing matter, Mr. Top Hat! You are currently surrounded by thr-five Lieutenant Commanders here." states the same talkative man. "I suggest you calmly surrender and release the suspicious pole behind your back."

Sabo mockingly tips his hat at the talkative Marine before him. He pays no attention the word 'bastard' that leave all their mouths. He grins. Perhaps it's a pirate thing to rebel against Marines playfully.

"Oh, thank you for your suggestion Lieutenant. I do tend to forget about this 'suspicious' weapon behind my back. It's rarely used, it's more of a keepsake." politely explains Sabo. He continues deliberately. "Y'know like a teddy bear, a blanket, that hat of yours, or even a-"

"-Didn't I tell you that..." the talkative Marine stops being talkative when he's left unconscious - his body sliding down a wall.

"He was rather talkative, wasn't he?" comments Mr. Top Hat. He turns to the four remaining Lieutenants. "You guys were quiet, so I'll be nicer."

If by nicer, Sabo meant not gentle (at all), then he was telling the truth. The 2nd Marine doubles over in pain – passing out, the 3rd and 4th obtain the same fate as the 2nd, whilst the 5th nearly wets his pants – preparing to plead for his life. The bo staff twirling in Mr. Top Hat's hand resembles the Grim Reaper's scythe to him. He doesn't want to die at age 18.

"Okay, okay. I get it, I get that you're strong, since you beat up my comrades without a sweat. The thing is that I'm not really a Lieutenant. It was a dare and-"

"-Kid." interrupts the pirate. "Are ya trying to ask for mercy?"

"Y-Yes."

"From a pirate like myself?"

The 18 year old nods his head.

Sabo sighs, pitying the teenager. He feels sorry for the poor sap, but where's this kid's sense of justice?

"Kid, I'm looking for an eternal pose to Marine HQ. Which one of your comrades here has one?"

The kids eyes look all over the place before settling on Sabo's. "N-None of them d-do. Neither do I." Mr. Top Hat eye twitches. Is this kid serious? He makes Luffy look a pro. "In fact, eternal poses are out of fashion these days so there's none no more." The kid backs away, two steps at a time. "I guess I'm no use to you, so..."

The 18 year old (beat up 'nicely'?) stretches his arms out weakly, handing over the eternal pose. "I...I thought you said you'd be nicer." he wheezes out, eye lids closing in sleep.

Mr. Top Hat pats the kids cheeks in mirth. He didn't expect the kid to possess some sort of justice after all.

"I thought you'd lie better." he replies.

**. . . .**

The blonde-haired man tells himself the mission's accomplished. So as he's about to look at the eternal pose for the direction Marineford which should be nearby, he takes a step back.

A crowd of reporters and civilians run pass him like headless chicken. He's curious as to why, but it's not their rush of feet that captivate him, but the words of: _'We missed Mihawk's blade!'_, _'The War's being broadcasted on wide screens!_', _'Whitebeard is a monster!'_, and definitely, _'I heard that rookie Straw Luffy took down a giant!'_ that piques his interests. He finds himself running with them and due to his powers - ahead of them. 8 meters ahead.

**. . . .**

Sabo's never been in a war (yet), however he's heard from many on how chaotic, gruesome and saddening it is. The descriptions are correct, though there missing the word; bloody. Even though now is not the time: he's astonished by the prowess of the Whitebeard pirates, entranced by Boa Hancock, and confused by Emporio Ivankov. Huh? He squints his eyes and he knows he's not mistaken. His mouth drops at the sight of the drag queen who turned him into a woman once. What an interesting week that was.

"Ivan-chan?!"

"Can ya believe it?" a woman, seemingly a reporter says. She flips a page in her notepad. "A revolutionist is actually an ally of Monkey D. Luffy. That kid'll be one to remember."

"Wait, what? Ally?" questions Sabo.

"Yeah, and did you know that Strawhat Luffy is Monkey D. Dragon's son, and also the sworn brother of Portgas D. Ace who's happens to be the son of-"

"The late Pirate King, yeah I know already." snaps Sabo. "What's the connection between Ivankov and Luffy? How'd they arrive at the war?"

She flips to the third page of her notebook. "Well, a ship came out of the air and crashed into the plaza of Marine HQ. In it were these bunch of funny looking people, criminals also, but the most shocking thing was the Strawhat captain's allies." she shakes her head in disbelief.

"His allies are: Buggy the Clown, the two former Shichibukai's; Crocodile and Jinbei and as said before, Ivankov from the revolutionary army." she flips a page. "They all escaped from Impel Down. My reliable sources tell me that Strawhat Luffy was the first and ever person to break in and break out of the impenetrable Great Gaol with others." she has an afterthought. "He's as frightening as his family members."

Frightening isn't the word Sabo's thinking of. The revolutionist pirate is thinking of the words: crazy, stupid, worrisome and dangerously charismatic. How'd he get Cunning Crocodile to team up with him? Sabo wonders if it was persuasion, bribery, blackmail...seduction? Sabo berates himself for the fourth idea. He strongly doubts Luffy's that charismatic. In the revolutionary army, they'd heard that Luffy had been the one to beat the former Shichibukai in Alabasta. When did they stop being enemies?

He shakes his head when reminding himself that this: crazy, stupid, worrisome, dangerously charismatic pirate is the same pirate who declared war on the world government a few months ago to save a nakama. It's no suprise he's at the war, it'd be a bigger one if he wasn't. His younger brother obviously heard about Ace's execution - Ace is his older brother, so no wonder Luffy jumped in the fray with out a care in the world to save him. Isn't Sabo going to do the same?

"Hey, you okay?" questions the female besides him.

Sabo tries to clamps his mouth shut, but fails. Luffy is still Luffy and once you encounter a guy like him, you have to laugh sometimes. "I-It's been ten years and that lil' kid hasn't changed a bit."

The reporter starts multitasking by: watching the war unfold, arching a brow at the Top Hat wearing man and writing down notes on how the magma by Admiral Akainu had rained down on the plaza like meteors from the heavens, as if it was Judgement day.

When his laughter ceases, Mr. Top Hat sets his eyes on Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Reality becomes clearer in a vivid definition he doesn't like. Ace just might die for the sins of his father. Pirate or no pirate - the sight is inhumane. His sworn sibling is chained to the scaffold like a rabid dog that needs to be put down. His trademark hat is gone and bruises and cuts are imprinted all over his body like a billboard.

Sabo assumes that prison wardens relentlessly tortured his brother, which is why he refuses to imagine Ace's incarceration into Impel Down. If he dares to, he might have to destroy the Great Goal in vengeance for his brother after the war.

Observing the live broadcast, he sees that besides Ace are the famous fleet admirals Garp and Sengoku, and of course the executioners are there. Dressed in dark brown, they hold sharpened swords, prepared to come down at a moment's notice.

He feels like vomiting.

His imagination goes wild, picturing his brother's head detached from his body which petrifies him. _'No, don't think like that. Don't you dare! You came here to stop this. To stop Ace dying.' _he breathes out a frustrated breath. _'Get your but over there and help your brothers!'_

The decision is depicted at once.

_**. . . .**_

"Do you think Fire Fist Ace'll die?" asks the reporter, chewing on her pencil in anticipation. Oars the giant has single-handedly raised himself from the dead, lifting the Moby Dick ship close to the scaffold. Even she admits it was a smart plan executed well by pirates.

Since the young man still hasn't replied, she prods his shoulder multiple times, until she realises she's simply prodding the air.

The reporter blinks, swearing that he was here a second ago. All that's before her is a swirl of wind she's fascinated by for a minute, until she gains her answer – delivered swiftly by wind, reaching her ears in a confident tone.

"He'll die one day, but not today."

She shivers when her own shoulder is being prodded.

She looks to where the man once was.

The swirl of wind is still present.

* * *

A/N: Now the second chapter is done. The next will be updated next week. I've noticed that Ace and Luffy's responses to Marines is absolutely rude and hilarious. I remember that in the CP9 Arc, Luffy bowed his head and politely asked the Marines to move out of the way and in the Alabasta Arc, the way Ace was taunting Smoker at the diner left me in stitches. I thought Sabo would be just as playful too.

This chapter still held hints as to what powers Sabo possess. I'm positive someone's guess it! Please comment, criticise and review on what you thought of this chapter.


	3. Existence exposed

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. The amazing said manga and anime belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

A/N: Well done to the readers who guessed it right! In this fic, Sabo is a devil fruit user who's consumed the Kaze Kaze no mi; "Wind Wind Fruit". He is indeed a Logia like Ace. A Kaze Kaze no mi user possess the ability to: create, control and transform into air at will. HOWEVER, Sabo has problems transforming his whole entire self and parts of himself into air, therefore he cannot transform into it at all. Also, just for the heck of it - Vega Punk in this fic isn't exactly 100% loyal to the World Government. I thank you readers for the pleasing reviews!

* * *

Title: Existence exposed

_'Good thing I'm not scared of heights, huh.'_ is what he thinks to himself as casts his eyes down at the briny deep 30 metres below him.

At this moment in time, Sabo with his hang glider (which reverts back to a bo-staff thanks to Vegapunk), rides the fastest air current present in the sky – purposely utilising powerful gust of winds called 'Blowback' to increase his speed as he 'Sky Rides'. Instinctively, he holds onto his precious top hat when the wind nearly blows it off, yet he doesn't minding the animated ruffling of his clothes.

Slightly worriedly, he checks his short pockets to make sure the recorded den den mushi and eternal pose are still present. Check! It's possible that he'd be able to dive down in the air to catch said items as they fell, but at the same time he doesn't want his actions to be in vain – plus he's not to keen on accidentally dying in a watery grave yet. Glancing down at the Grandline ocean, Sabo briefly considers if he should've traveled by boat. The idea is quickly forgotten and rejected. He believes it was better to travel by air, chuckling to himself that there's no traffic up here.

He makes it look easy. One could use their binoculars and observe the way the blond-haired man enveloped himself in the sky and glided across it with out a care in the world, however the cultural term that ;practice made perfect' was all too true. Thanks to trial and error of crashing down on his but (resulting in many injuries & scars) at Baltigo – he's become a competent flyer who can soar higher and fly flawless over a wide watery surfaces. Nevertheless, from time to time Dragon does tend to reprimand him for doing so since he is a devil fruit user.

**. . . .**

Casting his eyes our into the distance (and wishing he had binoculars instead of goggles), Sabo begins to make out the important world landmark where justice prevails; Marine HQ. He gulps. He's getting closer. Closer to the site, closer to the war, closer to Ace and closer to Luffy. Besides entering a full-blown out war of: the Navy HQ forces, Admirals and Shichibukai's...it's the very thought of seeing his brothers makes him jittery. The blond-haired man can help but wonder, what Ace'll say when he sees him? Or even what his little brother will say or do?

He shakes his head not caring.

He didn't care what Dragon would say.

Whether they hate him or not is absolutely fine. He knows he deserves a full-out beating from both them since he didn't even send a letter exposing his existence. He doubts the know that Mr. Top Hat is him – he ain't the only one the world who wears that kind of hat. Regardless of his mistakes, they're his brothers, bonded by brotherhood; his treasure. As a pirate he'll protect his treasure.

Arriving in seconds, Sabo hearing picks up the clashing of swords, the cry of men and the sounds of cannons or explosions. Whichever it is; it's deafening. He passes the bay where Whitebeard's allies are engrossed in a battle with Pacifista's, noting that they all freakishly resemble Kuma.

"So it is true. The pacifista's do look like...Damn! Is that...Is that that what the Gura Gura no Mi can do?" is what he says when viewing the crescent moon shaped island tilted at an abnormal angle. He tells himself he's doing the right thing by allying with the Whitebeard Pirates. They're captain ain't no myth!

Is Ace freed? A lil' too early. Is Navy HQ winning? Hopefully not. Is Luffy still breathing? He has to be. Ace'll kill him if he dies...or drag him out of the after life. The questions and answers circulate round and round in his mind, but he descends down by foot in an instant when verbal response to his first is presented.

Sabo's bo-staff transformable glider is folded immediately behind his back. It's logical to deduce that the atmospheric temperature change in the air has lead him to stop gliding, but that's hardly the case.

The young man has unintentionally started to 'Sky Sprint' with the use of 'Tailwind' to run down invisible stairs to the naked eye.

He's noticed by two Ensign ranked Marines, who drop their swords in disbelief.

"Is that man...h-he's running on air!" exclaims one.

"T-That's impos-"

Hearing his fellow Marine not finishing his words, he turns his head around – unfortunately losing it.

He's in a war after all. They both should've remembered that.

**. . . .**

He's 'Sky Sprinting' which means he's running down the air in similar fashion to a Rokushiki user. He's sprinting because the scenery before him distorts his reality. Ace is bowing his head - accepting is destiny – accepting his death, whilst his adopted Grandfather remains sitting on the scaffold. Folding his arms.

Sabo on the verge of shouting._ 'Dammit, Garp! No wonder Ace never called you a Grandpa, you don't act like one!'_

A memory enters his mind. A memory of Dragon somberly explaining his father's ever conflicted feelings between his family and duty. Sabo just couldn't believe it though. He couldn't believe that the old man was going to allow Ace's death for the sake of justice that had been corrupted for years.

"On my mark!" the Fleet Admiral commands. Forgetting about the old man, Sabo's heart clenches at Sengoku's words. "Do it!"

There's shouts from all pirates. Frantic, desperate and panicked shouts. Sabo swears he can hear Luffy's. Only three individuals attempting to contradict Sengoku's words, however the Kaze Kaze no Mi user beats Crocodile and Marco to the punch.

The action he executes is spontaneous, spick-and-span even. Although Sabo utters a command he's never uttered before, he still pronounces it fluently like all the others.

"Hidden Gust!"

His index fingers stretch back behind him, each rotating like turbines in orbicular motions, forming seemingly a star in the wind. Blue eyes lock onto two torsos. Two uniform-wearing dressed torsos. There's no regrets in his actions – he's killed before.

His body comes forward, hands stretching, criss-crossing another and unleashing their onslaught in attempts to save his brother.

Sengoku still stands, Garp still sits and Ace still kneels.

No one sees it coming. No one saw it coming.

That's simply the beauty of the 'Hidden Gust'.

You don't see it, and you don't feel it. Unless it's humanly possible to experience and react to yourself being cleaved through.

* * *

A/N: Finally, I've updated this! It's true that this chapter came out later than usual. There'll obviously be another one this week or next Wednesday. BTW, I hope no one thinks I dislike Garp – I do like the guy and sympathise him. Please comment, criticise and review on what you thought of this chapter.

Some possible questions answered [just in case]:

Sabo a devil fruit user? Truthfully, I wouldn't really like Sabo to be a devil fruit user cause in my ideal world - I'd like him to a swimmer, so he could save his reckless brothers when they're drowning. Since he's entering a war with super elites in this fic - not that non-devil fruit users are weak (Garp/Zoro/Sanji), I wanted him to be strong.

The Kaze Kaze no Mi? At first I thought I came up with the Wind Wind Fruit but then I discovered in OP Fanon Wiki's. It made things easier I guess cause many users wrote down the abilities and weakness of the fruit. So if you're interested, you can check those wiki's and discover where most of Sabo's attacks and weaknesses in this fic will come from. Some will be imaginative ones by me though.

Why the power of air? As seen in the ASL flashbacks, Sabo as a noble was segregated a lot. All he ever wanted was freedom. It seemed symbolic to me to make Sabo's powers Air where in: Atla, Japanese and Chinese mythology is the representation of freedom.


	4. Existence established

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. The amazing said manga and anime belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

A/N: Get ready for drama! This chapter bases itself off the OP episode 475, where originally Crocodile the ex-Shichibukai intervened, but in this fic, someone else is quicker. Thank you for the encouraging reviews!

* * *

Title: Existence established

The Fleet Admiral's words set everything in motion.

Sengoku instructs, executioner's obey, blades rise, Sengoku commands, blades fall, Ace submits, Garp struggles, Luffy chokes, Whitebeard yells, Jinbei shouts, Marco yells, Division Commanders stiffen, Luffy screeches, Marco ascends, Crocodile advances, but Sabo intervenes.

Portgas D. Ace has not been beheaded.

The blades that were supposed to remove his head, now lay on the floor as the executioners who were holding them - plummet down below – in the air - off the scaffold – dead.

The blond-haired man inhales a breath, proclaiming mentally that. _'If anyone's dying today, it'll be me; not Ace!'_

Sabo exhales, Crocodile frowns, and the phoenix Marco halts - extinguishing his blue flames. Needless to say, the execution has fortunately been averted. This is why: the Marines are muddled, Whitebeard is appeased, Luffy & Garp are perplexed, Ace is shocked, and Sengoku is livid. As his anger rises, the vein on his forehead starts to bulge alarmingly as well as appallingly. It's possible that he just might enter the warfare himself, however...

What the hell just happened?

**. . . .**

When Sabo mouthed the words; 'Hidden Gust', his onslaught on the executioners unleashed itself. The star-shaped attack was actually shuriken-shaped, which explicitly explained why the 'Hidden Gust' was a deadly attack. Regarding their history, shurikens are hidden, harmful and honed.

The 'Hidden Gust' was hidden in the air as it travelled. It was honed by five harmful points formed by wind. When the attack reached the two executioner's - it simply passed through them - only to react seconds later as the executioner's body cut in half. From the waist up, they were seriously severed through.

The top-half of their bodies plummeted down to the ground in merciless manner. There was a deafening silence as they fell, then a splat, and a crack when the two men reached the floor without their legs attached. Some Ensign-ranked Marines had gulped as they crowded over their fallen comrades. The damaged inflicted was gruesome – what a way to die. What is more is that, the bottom-half of the executioner's bodies remained. This meant that their legs still remained besides Portgas D. Ace's sides as a blatant warning to the next executioners who would step forward soon.

Mr. 3 (a.k.a Galdino) was not informed of this warning yet, as he was slipping on a Marine approved executioner uniform inside Marine HQ.

**. . . .**

_'What the...What the hell just-...How did me and Garp not sense it?'_ Sengoku thinks. He bellows out a question. Deeply enraged that two Marines had to kick the bucket in such a disgraceful manner, but he's more enraged that civilians worldwide had seen the execution averted by unforeseen actions.

"Who did this?!"

The Fleet Admiral looks to the left, gazes to right, eyes down below and then settles his sight on two black coloured boots which hop in the air, before landing gracefully on the encircling walls. The Admiral induces that the newcomer - the unforeseen one - the young man with the turquoise coloured shorts and black top-hat is culprit.

"Are YOU responsible?!" he questions in the same bellowing tone, pointing to the young man. This makes the majority of pirates and Marines in the plaza stare at the man Sengoku is glaring at. Everyone who's anyone wants to know who stopped the execution from continuing.

Despite him sensing the thousands of curious eyes on him, Sabo hasn't lost his cool. _'This is good.' _he thinks to himself._ 'If those Marines focus on me, they'll focus a lot less on the pirates helping Ace.'_

Inhaling a breath, he responds back to Sengoku's words. "'FRAID SO, ADMIRAL!"

It's quite absurd and illogical that the war has paused for a brief moment again. The first time was understandable. The the arrival of the Impel Down escapees crashing down from the air was not to be expected, neither was the Strawhat Luffy and Whitebeard confrontation, or reveal of Strawhat Luffy's father. Now the fifth time concerned an unknown man who halted the exceution.

During the time the top hat wearing man had responded, Luffy and Ace had felt something stirring in their gut to recognise the unknown man. Their hearts insist that they've once met, however their minds couldn't recall who the man is.

_'He's a good guy, a mystery guy. Cool hat too. He helped Ace, but...who the hell is he?'_ Luffy wonders, standing up from the rubble to get a closer look at the mystery guy.

Discarding the fact that he nearly died, Ace focuses on the guy who intervened. He finds it strange that if he manages to survive this day, then he'll be indebted to this random dude who saved his ass. _'Why does it feel like I've heard this voice before? I don't even know him...I don't. Was I drunk when I met him?'_ he ponders himself.

_Picking his nose, Garp muses wonders himself. 'Haven't I seen a brat with a silly hat like that before?'_ He stops wondering when the Den Den Mushi drops from Sengoku's hands. The Fleet Admiral's stricken face helped him stop picking his nose also.

"Sengo-"

"-He's a revolutionist Garp." informs Sengoku, from what he was informed by subordinates. "A damn revolutionist from the revolutionary army who's also a pirate."

"You mean..."

Sengoku nods gravelly before speaking. Ace looks between the two old Admirals and then to the mysterious stranger who is now waving at him.

"Yes, he's the strange affiliated hybrid; Mr. Top Hat. Why the devil is he here?"

**. . . .**

Despite the unpleasant circumstances, Sabo decides it's about time two important people knew who he was. Ivankov could be considered the third person, but after the fateful day he was transformed into a girl, he refuses to speak civilly with the drag queen at times._ 'I don't think anyone recognises me yet...That won't do no good. Maybe they'll recognise me 'cause of my devil fruit powers...'_

Whitebeard, the pirate of 72 years has seen and learnt many things in life, so this young man who came out of nowhere doesn't faze him. The said young man just saved his son, there's no reason to suspect him of playing fields just yet. Intrigued by the man who seems to not be a weakling, he yells out in that reprimanding tone of his.

"Whoever you are brat, you came just on time!"

Sabo looks to the current strongest pirate in the world who has just given him a comment that sides nearer to a compliment than insult. He tips his hat in a gentleman fashion before shouting out a response.

"Sorry for being late! I just found out 'bout this war Whitebeard-san!" he apologises before adding, "I'm on your side by the way!"

Whitebeard smirks at another saucy yet politer brat who's entered the fray. Sabo's playing field has been declared out in the open, yet it still baffles a few.

With his hands cupped over his mouth, Sabo cries out."ACE! LUFFY!" He gains their attention. "If you guys don't remember me, that's fine! I deserve it!" his words leave Luffy to barely dodge a sword, because the boy is staring intently at him as well as Ace. The stirring in their guts is ever more present.

He's about to say more, until he peers down at a Marine scaling the wall to attack him._ 'So that's how they wanna discover who I am?'_ he guesses, understanding what the strategists have planned. Closing his eyes his, Sabo concerntrates power on his right fist.

"It's been a long time and all, and I promise you two can kick my ass after we're outta of here!" he swears, waiting for the Marine to leap up. "Ten years is long time, and-" he cuts his sentence off.

The abnormally tall Marine finishes scaling the wall, and proceeds to run at Sabo using 'Soru'. As he leaps in the air just as Sabo expected, a forefinger is aimed menacingly at his head.

Unfortunately, before the Captain can even say the attack 'Finger Pistol' to shoot the top hat wearing man's brains out - Sabo reacts first. Eyes opening now, the blond-haired man raises his right-handed fist - determined to give the Marines a show so they know exactly who he is.

"Gale-Force Fist!"

Eyes widen to saucers and mouth are left hanging in the open. Mr. Top Hat has indeed made his existence established in this war as someone who is not average.

His Gale-Force Fist proved it.

When Sabo's right fist had raised itself up close to the Captain-ranked Marine's chin, the highly compressed currents of air is built up, causing an explosive-like force of wind to lead the Captain to have soared high in the atmosphere in a vertical manner. The poor man had prayed that he'd somehow land safely.

One could induce that he was 50 metres high or 70 was more like it. Moving on, perhaps it was probably over 90 since after a minute had passed without the Captain arriving back down. Whitebeard arched a brow, liking the fact the brat wasn't weak, but Sengoku noted this intensely - understanding exactly who this man was.

**. . . .**

The fleet Admiral raises the Den Den Mushi to his mouth, voicing out a much needed announcement to everyone in the war and worldwide.

"The top hat wearing man before us has confirmed our suspicions. Despite him being mild-mannered, he is another notorious outlaw, reputed to have dangerous affiliations!" The admiral warns. "You're bounty worth is 580, 000, 000 berries due to the two roles you play, including your infiltration at Marine landmarks and your offense at Mariejois."

Many blink their eyes at this. No one expected the young man to be this controversial.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Mr. Top Hat!" challenges Sengoku. "You were sent here alongside side Ivankov and Inazuma by your leader to aide Monkey D. Luffy!"

Sabo smiling eyes grin at the challenge, accepting it. "You're partially right, Admiral. Thanks for introducing me, but I rather do it myself." says Sabo in a polite manner where one would think he was born a noble.

He declares his intentions. Out loud in the open for all to hear.

"In this war, I've decided to aide the Whitebeard pirates save their 2nd Division Commander who's my hot-headed older brother." He points at Fire Fist Ace. "Since my reckless younger brother is here, I'mma make sure he comes out alive too." Pointing at Strawhat Luffy also, he has an afterthought. "By the way, the name's Sabo! Mr. Top Hat is cool too."

**. . . .**

At his established existence and explanation...there's many reactions.

Some lower-ranked Marines freeze up or curse at the pattern of strong allies that keep entering the fray.

Twitching his eyes, Sengoku turns to Garp.

Whitebeard chuckles, finding the events funny. Another one of Ace's brothers is a spirited one.

Jinbei and Marco sympathetically look at Ace - understanding who Sabo is since Ace had drunkly explained his crossed out S tattoo once.

Garp sighs and closes his eyes when feeling Sengoku's heated glare on him. He can feel a 'Your damn family...' speech again.

In shock, a reporter in Saboady Archipelago faints. She's sprawled on the floor, in disbelief that she interacted with a 580, 000, 000 berries worth outlaw.

A 17-year-old teenager with a strawhat holds his heart, feeling it about to explode.

Similarly, a 20 year old man with his hands cuffed can't hold his heart, cause he already knows it's exploded.

* * *

A/N: This had been a lot to write, but finally...Sabo has revealed himself, to Ace and Luffy and the whole entire world in OP. I uploaded this chapter cause I was so happy at the amount of follows/reviews/and favs I got (hint, hint).

Seriously, please comment, criticise and review on what you thought of this chapter.


	5. Sibling squabbles

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. The amazing said manga and anime belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

Title: Sibling squabbles

* * *

"Sabo." he whispers in a choked voice.

Despite being called an idiot his entire life from: family, nakama, allies, civilians and even enemies...Luffy truly feels like one now. How did he not realise? As he focuses on the top hat wearing man who declares himself as Sabo. His heart explodes. It's like a slap to the face which encourages the outburst of memories.

_He remembers the cups of sake the three of them shared._

_He remembers the bond that was formed._

_He remembers the joy of not being alone._

_He can recall the day Sabo sacrificed his dreams for him and Ace._

_He can recall how things weren't complete without him._

_He remembers hearing the news of Sabo's death._

_He remembers bawling all night long._

_He can recall the night Ace silently cried._

_He can recall how Ace looked so damaged, whispering Sabo's name. _

_He can recall himself hugging Ace that night, and hating Sabo for leaving them so incomplete. _

He remembers it all, and it hurts like hell.

Although Luffy doesn't realise it yet, he's rapidly blinking back tears. The Marines before him notice warily that his grin can't possibly stretch wider.

**. . . .**

Trembling in fear, the seagull on the Fleet Admiral's cap flies off, when feeling an unpleasant aura from the said Admiral. To exclaim that glasses wearing Marine was not pleased would be an understatement. He's going to shout, and he does so with frustration.

"...Garp. This has gone too far now. I and the world demand an explanation." Sengoku states slowly. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR DAMN FAMILY?!"

At his comrades outburst, Garp the Hero sighs - already having predicted this timeless, repetitive question.

Yawning, he answers. "Like hell I know."

"Like hell you know? Like hell you SHOULD know!"

Garp snorts, much to Sengoku's annoyance.

"Marine Hero or not, I'd be doing the world a favour if I executed you now." he muses. "Since you're family is cursed, you just might become an anarchist like your insane son, or a pirate like your three insane grandsons."

Garp tunes him out. "I'm an old man Sengoku, gimme a break. For what it's worth, I didn't know I had a third grandson...wait a minute, I did." the Marine Hero begins to laugh. "I adopted him myself that night."

It's challenging to do so, but considering circumstances - Sengoku refrains himself from strangling Garp.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm disappointed with him. Never thought that lil' squirt'd turn out like this. Hmm...what's the top hat brat's name again? Was it Sabu, Sablo? Sa-"

"-bo." Ace cuts in quickly, his mouth dry. "His name is Sabo. Sabo w-was...he's mine and Luffy's brother. He's supposed to be...he's not..." trailing off, Ace bends his body over, unable to continue. Garp notices this with concern.

"Ah, yes. Sabo. That blond-haired boy was the nicest one, the smartest one too!" having a second thought, he reveals. "I think he's my favourite grandson."

"He's the enemy, Garp. He's the culprit who disgraced the Holy City; Mariejois." reminds Sengoku.

"M-Mariejois! Has he lost it? What d'ya know, he really is apart of the family."

Sengoku currently exasperated, couldn't agree more. Still, he is not in the mood to remind Garp of the fine line between 'family' and 'duty'. The East Blue Marine Hero'll discover that when the time comes.

**. . . .**

As he bends his body over, Ace repeatedly pounds his head against the scaffold. He grits his teeth, unable to comprehend the reality he's living in. How did he not realise? How could he possibly realise? The fire user can't believe it. Could a being out there really have granted him and Luffy's impossible childhood wish?

_'I'm not hallucinating, I'm not hallucinating.' _he asserts._ 'I've bit my lip hard enough to draw blood...Dogra wouldn't lie 'bout this, he wouldn't! He was in tears himself, so...so that means he survived and escaped somehow. But why didn't he...he easily could've...dammit!' _

Fixedly staring at the stranger who saved his ass moments ago, he yells out.

"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE OFF THAT DAMN BLACK TOP HAT OF YOURS!"

The 21-year-old is: hoping, wishing and praying for a certain colour. He needs proof.

Likewise to others on the battlefield, Sabo knits his brows in confusion at Ace's request. He's taken aback, but he complies with his brother's wishes. He owes him this and more. He has just revealed himself to his best friend of fifteen years who he hasn't seen in ten.

_'Hope this helps, Ace.'_

Before tossing his hat to the side, he voices a command to himself – flicking his wrist.

If Ace had blinked, he would've missed the Sabo's blond hair colour, because as soon as the man tosses his hat in the air, seconds later, the top hat immediately places itself atop the said man's head.

He calls himself stupid. Despite being called: narcoleptic, polite, hot-headed, worthless and gluttonous his entire life...he calls himself stupid instead, because his 'dead' brother hasn't changed a bit.

Some things stay the same: the black top hat, and the damn childish goggles. It doesn't help that his brother's clothes still retain the same colour scheme they did when he was ten. It also doesn't help that the tenacious tears he fought to keep at bay are trailing down his cheeks.

In a choked voice, he whispers. "He's alive."

Having ended his glaring contest with Garp – Sengoku privately listen to his personal Den Den Mushi, agreeing consciously with the well-thought-out plan.

Cringing at his adopted grandson's voice - Garp knows all too well the emotions mixing inside him. He re-folds his arms, assuming that if he knows Fire Fist Ace well, then the first emotion that'll emerge will be without a doubt; anger.

**. . . .**

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!" he shouts. "Get the hell outta here, Sabo! I don't need YOU!"

If Sabo is hurt by the, _'I don't need you' part, _then he's not showing it. He waits and listens to the things his brother needs to get off his chest.

"Gone for ten years and now you're here. At my execution...Is this some kind a joke?!" he asks bitterly. "YOU, asshole! As if I'd accept your crappy explanation after the hell YOU put me and Luffy through?"

The blond-haired man winces. He's had it rough himself without the company of Ace and Luffy, but he's knows they've had it rougher. For the past ten years, he at least knew that they were alive and kicking – but concerning him, they had no clue. Not even a letter.

"Get the hell outta here! Go sail the seas, be free, and write that damn book of yours! Don't d-...GET OUT!"

It's then and there when Ace mentions the book and falters, that Sabo realises that his older brother always hid his true feelings behind anger. He ignores the insults Ace throws at him, knowing he deserves it. He understands what his hot-headed brother is trying to do, and bets his life Ace has done it on Luffy, but failed. He cares, in that Ace-y way of his.

Sabo tips his hat up, smiling at his bro. "Is that all you have to say? Or is there more?" he taunts. "This is a war Ace, not a one-sided sibling squabble show."

**. . . .**

Ace blinks, and blinks and blinks again. He's just been told, hasn't he? Looking at his first grandson's face, Garp snorts, then chuckles – thinking to himself that Sabo truly is his favourite grandson. He likes the squirt's sense of humour.

Sengoku rubs his forehead, waiting for the signal. He's altered to commence with the plan when the seagull that lands back on his head. Raising the Den Den Mushi to his mouth, he enacts the well-thought-out plan by strategists.

"On my mark!"

The gunner unit grunt in response, gripping the volatile weapon, and eyeing the target.

"FIRE!"

Numerous bazookas from the left and right, work in harmony as they unleash their attack at the encircling walls, where the one unsuspecting target stands...or was standing.

He froze momentarily, but remembering where he was, he blinked and he turned, but he should've been quicker.

...

The target felt the impact, and boy did it make an impact. It might have only been an arm, but that said arm is an arm already wrapped in bandages.

As the noise dies down, the dark grey smoke that surrounds the encircling walls starts to fade away – revealing what's left behind, or still alive. Ace and Luffy quickly grow worried. They can no longer see their brother. Simultaneously, they scream with panic coated in their voices.

"SABO!"

**. . . .**

"M-Man, that was a close one." he breathes out, rubbing ice off his but. "Made me lose my hat." Sabo notes glumly.

He had waited. Sabo had waited until the last minute to jump, but not because of a plan or instinct, but due to fear; a nightmare. A nightmare of reality where he's ten again, sailing in a boat which becomes reduced to nothing due to a bazooka from a Celestial Dragon.

Remembering the situation he's in – he rejects and deletes that bad experience.

"Okay, then. If they wanna assassinate me, they're gonna hav'ta try harder."

With eyes determined and slightly intimidating, using 'Tailwind', Sabo scales up the undamaged part of the encircling wall, proceeding to run down the other end with increased speed to his steps so he doesn't fall off.

As he runs vertically down the wall - through his nose - he inhales an abnormal amount of air for the time being. He's entering the fray for real this time, he's participating in this grand war seriously now. He's not going down without a fight. That'll be a lesson for the Fleet Admiral.

Witnessing the sight of blond hair, Marines below straighten their arms, targeting the young man. Some are about to pull the trigger, however the trigger is never pulled.

Once reaching the ground, Sabo violently discharges the air in his lungs.

"Hurricane Breath!"

Usually used in emergencies, it's used now. A powerful sweeping gust of air is exuded from Sabo's mouth in an semi-circle, literally sweeping commissioned officers off their feet, knocking them into their comrades behind them, and those behind them. The observant ones move out of the way - comprehending the domino pattern created.

Cartwheeling out of harm's way, he gives no damn to Sengoku's curses, and summons medium-level onslaughts. He simply smirks at the elder, and engages brutally in the war of best as an ally of the Whitebeard Pirates.

He's focusing back to his initial mission. Fighting and rescuing Ace. Luffy's part of the package deal too.

**. . . .**

Chained to the scaffold, Ace has gotten the unfortunate chance to: watch Oars suffer, see his Pop's get stabbed, wince at comrades fall, stare at Luffy get thrown around, and now witness Sabo seemingly blown up. Is his first ever friend trying to kill himself again?

"Have you got a death wish or what? Answer me, Sabo!"

Hearing this, he rolls his eyes in mirth.

"Funny, Ace. I've been asking you that since you were five!" he answers, cracking his knuckles.

"You're covered in frickin' bandages!"

"And you're covered in bruises from prison, you don't see me complaining!"

"Goddammit! You're worser than Luffy!"

Sabo frowns a little, before breaking the Marine's jaw.

"I'm insulted by that!"

"Stop joking around, don't you get it?!"

"Oh I get it, but I don't give a damn!" he throws back.

He strains to find another reason to keep this brother away, but all his attempts are failing. He knows Luffy's a special case, but Sabo's never been one. The ex-Noble's always been the reasonable brother, the smart one in the trio...who soon he might be the rudest.

Feeling his patience overused. He stops running, standing still – not even responding to the cut on his cheeks by a sword-wielding Marine besides him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ACE!" Sabo cries out, immensely irked by his brother's next words. He's gonna tell him like it is, whether Ace likes it or not. Unfortunately, he has to be harsh to get it through his head.

"I'm smarter than you and Luffy combined, you can't win at arguments with me."

Ace feels somewhat insulted.

"All this crap coming out of your ass, I'm not interested. Tell it to the seagull!"

The seagull on Sengoku's cap blinks it's eyes in confusion. What'd it ever do to Mr. Top Hat?

Sabo realises that calming himself down is useless. He's mad himself. Mad at Ace's disposition. _'It's like he knows he'll die. Almost like he wants to, no! This isn't his fate! Can't he see us all here, trying to change that?' _he thinks.

"You blind asshole! Can't ya see that you're life is frickin' important?" he questions angrily. "I'm here, Luffy's here, you're Pop, you're crew and your allies too. We're here to save your ass!" he reminds. "Want my goggles for clearer sight?"

Ace glares at Sabo, and Sabo glares back – only to break eye contact when discovering he's surrounded by eight Marines threateningly toying with hand cuffs. As intuition tells him that sea stone is involved, instinct makes him grab the bo-staff behind back.

"I accept them, but not YOU!"

Sighing at Roger's son's response, he grudgingly acknowledges the fact that Ace'll never forgive him for what he's done, or if possibly he dies. Again.

Good thing he knew Ace would be unforgiving.

"Y'know what? Spout all the crap you want Ace!" he states, pointing his bo-staff at his brother for emphasis. "I'm savin' you even if I die!"

Anticipating the first move, Sabo waits for the first Marine launch the hand cuffs at him. One does, but instead of it securing it on the devil fruit users hand, it secures itself on the top end of Sabo's staff. Smirking in satisfaction, the revolutionist pirate is glad that the Marine is attached to the hand cuffs too.

Using that to his advantage, the he cries out as he swings the said Marine in a 360 degree angle, purposely slamming the bulky man into his comrades. As a reward he takes the manacles and slips it into his pocket. He's relieved that the silvery gloves he wears combats against any sea stone objects he touches with his hands, otherwise the cuff he touched would've weaken him to an extent. _'I swear,'_ he thinks. _'Vegapunk is a little too awesome and brilliant sometimes.'_

**. . . .**

The black-haired man curses. He just had to say that, didn't he? Sabo's words just had to knock him out with the same force as Luffy's did, because they're so ridiculously, and unnaturally similar.

_'Say whatever the hell you want Ace! I'm savin' you even if I die!'_

Are his brothers declarations supposed to hurt or heal something inside of him? He presumes heal, however he doesn't wanna think about it – he doesn't want to remember that stupid question he asked Garp as a kid, which is gradually getting answered in this war.

He rationalises that there's no way anyone can win. His bros; crew; allies and Father are all here - ready to throw away their lives for him. They want him alive that badly, although he wants no one to die for his worthless sake. This is war. Men are either dying for justice or him.

_You're life is frickin' important_

_I'm here_

_I'm savin' you even if I die_

Squeezing his eyes shut not to tear at his stupid brother's recent words, Ace forcefully reminds himself that the blond-haired bastard isn't dead yet. The word 'yet' sticks out like a sore thumb in his head. He's beginning to hate that word.

Thinking of another brother alongside the other one, Portgas D. Rouge's son can't believe they're bond as brothers is this strong. It was just a cup of sake. Just a cup of stolen liquor consumed that's encouraging Luffy to push pass his limits, and motivating Sabo to reach his soon.

Regarding the blond-haired bastard again, Ace knows Sabo'll follow though with his words. At the end of the day, we're talking about the same guy who willingly sacrificed his dreams, his freedom (which meant his life) for his brothers at age ten. Age twenty makes no difference.

The same sacrificial, freedom-loving idiot the D. inheritors accepted as their brother won't be afraid to sacrifice his all to protect his treasure. He did it once, and he'll do it again.

* * *

A/N: Without a doubt, this chapter was definitely longer then the others. It was supposed to be updated tomorrow, but I couldn't help myself. Poor Ace...he got told and insulted by another brother XD. Also, thank you for the amazing reviews. Some of you guys did make me laugh.

Hoped **you** readers and others enjoyed this chapter. If you can, please comment, criticise and review on what you thought.


	6. Sibling sagaciousness

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

**Me to you:**

LOL at the fact that you Hyousax Wilson Grim like the way Sabo insults Ace at his execution. yukiko hyuga-chan, I dunno if it's a good thing you're 'addicted' to this story or not, but I do think the ASL trio fighting side by side is a good idea for me to think about. I agree with you mad100141, Garp's offspring's really are all on their own "path" of life. Really MySadistChibi, you thought Ace was in character? Honestly, I was at a loss on his characterisation, so I looked through the OP manga and anime of the Marineford Arc to note the way he reacted with Luffy. It makes me really really happy to know that you love this fanfic Trich :3

* * *

Title: Sibling sagaciousness

Due to the omnipresence of: chaos, conflict and consternation throughout Marineford, some men were naturally lead to believe that all hell had just broken loose, or was soon about to. In Oris Plaza specifically - the said site was currently up in flames, and such a phrase could be taken metaphorically or fifty-percent literally.

In the war best, everyone is on either side of the forces. An example is how the Marines fiercely push back the pirates away from the execution platform, while the pirates frantically pull themselves closer to the execution platform, drawing themselves nearer to their nakama who needs to be liberated.

Sabo's not the only one who knows this, but it quickly become apparent to him that the more inferior ranked Marines he breaks though, then the more superior ranked Marines break through him – targeting him – attacking him and slowing him down. He could possibly be considered a exceptional one in the bunch, since he induces that they've strategically singled him out due to his aerokinetic abilities alongside transgressions.

Once regarding the facts that he is an uncommon pirate somehow linked with the revolutionary army, not to mention that he's: infiltrated (possibly stolen), insulted, slaughtered, halted and possessing - other World Government landmarks, the Holy Land, two executioners, a significant execution, and dangerous affiliations, respectively. It's obvious and logical that he's someone who needs to be taken out. The admiral Akainu who has witness the random blond in action notes this down mentally.

_'Crap, crap, CRAP! Anyone, but this guy.' _he pleads to the heavens above.

"Fuffuffuffu, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Mr. Top Hat." remarks the ever flamboyant Shichibukai. "You've got guts, even though you're a nuisance for me. I was supposed to capture you at Mariejois then."

Aiming to kick Sabo, the younger blond-haired man blocks the older man's hairy leg with his bo-staff. He's beginning to believe the rumours about this guy's concealed strength.

"Heh, the pleasure's all mine Doflamingo-san." greets cheerfully Sabo. "I've heard that it takes a real man to wear pink."

Doflamingo smirks at the comment. "Is that a compliment or insult?" he moves his finger ambiguously. "Don't misunderstand, but just because I didn't capture you then doesn't mean I can't do so now."

Sabo is not an idiot. He can hear the warning in that carefree voice. There's no way he's in full health (or strength) to go full-out with this Shichibukai, especially not with his arms forcefully restrained at his sides. Damn, Doflamingo's strings!

"It's a compliment of course." he replies smoothly. "I'm not stupid enough to insult a Shichibukai who let me off the hook there and then. Perhaps you could do me the same favour again, since you seem to be rather interested in the Crocodile other there."

Smirking once more, he walks his bow-legged walk. "Good observation. It's true I'd better discuss things with that bastard over there, since you're rather worried about the monkey over there." Sabo refrains from glaring. "This is a war. Since you're an ally of the Whitebeard pirates, I should kill you right now. I let you off at Mariejois for fun, but now, what's a plausible reason?"

Sabo's eye's seem to smirk a confident smirk.

"How 'bout the concept that I possess a Marine blueprint which'll do you good in the underworld, 'Joker'."

Immediately deactivating his devil fruit powers, the pink-feathered wearing coat man raises a brow before chuckling his unique laugh. The hat-less brat before him knows his stuff, since he even knows his secret epithet.

"We'll meet again, Mr. Top Hat."

When in control of his arms again, Sabo nods at the man and runs elsewhere - not fully comprehending that he's agreed to help Doflamingo; the joker; an insane man who scares the crap out of the Fleet Admiral and the Surgeon of Death sometimes.

**. . . .**

By the seat of one's pants, his feet move before he can order them to. He's at Luffy's side in a second, and in the next he's in front of him, preventing the Vice Admiral Dalmatian's deadly onslaught.

Connecting his bo-staff against the Admiral's stomach and slamming it against the dalmatian-human hybrid face with imbued will does the trick. He was a little more brutal than usual, but the brotherly instincts in him kicked in.

Panting like a breathless dalmatian dog on all fours, Straw Hat Luffy looks up and sees no one other than his other older sibling (thought dead) before him. With eyes blinking – in an instant, he's on his feet, taking a few precious seconds to properly inspect this man – this brother of his. Any words that he can voice out - die down in his throat.

"Luffy."

He shivers at that voice, but he's all ears.

"I know me being here is down right weird and confusing, but I'm not the important one here. Ace is, and he's not rescued yet."

Distractedly, Sabo dusts off the debris off his little brother's vest.

"You do know what ya doing, right?"

With his older brother's hand on Luffy's shoulder, the seventeen-year-old finds the ability to speak.

"Yeah I do! I-I'm, I'm saving Ace!" he wheezes out. "Just like I said at the start."

Nodding at him, Luffy runs off with his rubbery legs, only to take one last glance behind him to look at his brother.

_'No, I can't hug 'im now. I've gotta save Ace first! Then...then we'll all hug!'_

During the time Sabo saved Luffy, he could easily tell that his little brother has seriously bitten off more than he can chew this time. He just hopes that the straw hat wearing teen won't drop dead any time soon.

**. . . .**

Whitebeard's almighty ability to maneuver the tides, haphazardly returns back to him in the form of a tsunami, but not just any tsunami like the one he created a while back. Instead it's a inevitable one that just might wipe him and his beloved son's out. Unfortunately, there's no way to butter up the truth. Things are going down hill. Pirates and their allies need to acknowledge this and bravely swallow the infamous bitter pill, however for some individuals – they choke on it.

Some from the likes of Ace and Sabo are unable to get the pill through their pharynx as they witness their dear brother: struggle with his body, futilely attempt to run, before pitifully collapsing as the hot mess he is. Their little brother's been through hell and back and back again. He's reached and passed his humanly and rubbery limits.

Only by the skin of one's teeth does Sabo tumble forward to avoid the beheading attempt at him. He curses like a sailor when touching the back of his head – it's bleeding. It's not much, but it's still some and the problem is that it's a little to close to his stitch. When he was twelve, Gilteo from the revolutionary army jokingly told him once that if the stitch across his head opened, then his brain would leak and escape out.

That joke's scarred him ever since.

"Mr. Top Hat!" at the call of his epithet, his reluctant eyes leave his younger brother.

"I, Cancer, a Vice Admiral who adheres to my sense of justice, will end you're life on this battlefield."

Feeling snappish, Sabo retorts. "Cancer, eh. That's you're name?"

"It is." answers the Admiral, drawing out his sword.

"Funny." the young man mutters. "Methinks the cigarette in you're mouth'll be the one to end you're life, other than me."

A nerve is hit at the blond-haired man's tomfoolery. With his face contorted in sternness, Cancer violently charges and violently strikes – successfully catching Sabo off-guard once again.

**. . . .**

Glancing at the cracked blue-shaded sunglasses besides the Admiral, he feels a tiny bit of remorse. Although Cancer clearly showed what justice he adhered to by the way he assaulted Sabo's already bandaged torso, perhaps he could've calmed down a bit and not have muttered the words 'Pressure blast' which damaged a variety of the Cancer internal organs.

_'That bastard! Hasn't that damn marine heard of the word, sympathy?'_

Locating the whereabouts of his little brother once more – Sabo's mind begins to ease at the sight of Ivankov and a surgeon tending to Luffy's injuries, however when he locates the whereabouts of his older brother still chained like a dog – his mind and body tenses.

Things are indeed going down hill. Just by taking a glimpse of the war, Oriz Plaza itself – one can witness: the great Whitebeard keeling over, Marco the Phoenix cuffed and Diamond Jozu half-frozen. All these negative sights encourage his pessimistic thoughts to grow and possibly foresee a possible outcome of the war. He's somewhat prepared for a bad ending, which is why when touching the Den Den Mushi in his pocket, and stroking the chains in his others does he remember his pre-plan he established whilst flying his way to Marineford.

He needs to talk and give the recorded communication device to someone. Ivankov seems to be ideal, but there seems to be another person who's also devoted to Luffy. In disbelief, Sabo raises his brow at how the ex-warlord Jinbei takes a protective role over Luffy. Feeling sure of himself, he thinks that the fishman he's never had the pleasure to meet is the perfect choice.

**. . . .**

He's so close yet so far. Running horizontally instead of vertically was at first a good idea to reach the nine-foot tall fishman, but it turns out to be more hazardous than Sabo expected. Hatching a plan, the Kaze Kaze no mi user voices out the words 'Tailwind' to leap over Marines and pirates with great ease in mid-air.

When the Marine see Mr. Top Hat leaping through the air as a jumping fish – they ready their arms and target the young man. When the first bullet glides in front on him, the leaping stops - leading him into a crouch on the ground.

Rising to his feet, he prepares a larger scale wind onslaught which'll knock the Marines who have been following him down like bowling pins. As Sabo takes steps back, he feels his back pressed against a taller and much bigger form than his, likewise to Jinbei who feels a shorter and smaller form than his.

"I know now isn't the right time to ask, but correct me if I'm wrong. You are the infamous ex-Shichibukai Jinbei, First Son of the Sea?"

Sabo hears a grunt of confirmation. "You are correct, I am who they say. Despite you're hat not present with you, I acknowledge that you as Mr. Top Hat."

"Yup, that my epithet. The real name's Sabo by the way."

In some measure, Jinbei's eye widen. "Ah, so Sabo-san. Are you truly the ex-noble Sabo that Ace-san and Luffy-kun once had as a brother?"

"The one and only. Thought to be dead, but here I am wanting to ask a honourable fishman a small favour?"

Jinbei regards the man behind him, slightly finding the young man trusting due to what Ace described him to be in Impel Down.

"I would like to know of this favour, but at the moment we're about to be surrounded."

Regarding his environment, Sabo looks to the mixed ranked Ensign and Commander Marines rushing to the north for him and south for Jinbei.

Stepping in front of the fish man, the blond-haired man notes their distance, stretches him arms out in orbicular motions, exhales a breath out, and voices the command "Maelstorm!" which encases himself and Jinbei in a dome of air which'll deflect all mediocre attacks from all directions from either Ensigns or Commanders.

"This dome'll stop in a few minutes, so I'll cut straight to the point." he states, reaching into this pocket to hand over a Den Den Mushi to the fishman. "Knowing Ace and Luffy, you seem to be a true and strong ally."

"That is correct, I am forever indebted to Old man Whitebeard, that's why I'm an ally." Jinbei accepts the Den Den Mushi. "I respect Ace-san and I now hold high-esteem in Luffy-kun."

Sabo sighs in relief, "'K then, that's great! First part of the favour is to keep that safe and give it to my brothers during an 'important' time." his voice is low when he says, "Know what I mean by that?"

Comprehending the young man, Jinbei nods his head. The way in which Sabo emphasised the word 'important' is blatantly clear to him.

"Good, now another favour concerns Ace."

"Ace-san?"

"Yeah," answers Sabo, tightening the protective gloves he wears before he reaches into another one of his pockets to retrieve manacales, "I know you probably think I'm crazy, but trust me when I say that they'll come in handy." he has an afterthought, "If and only if things go downhill."

The fishman slowly drinks in the blond man's words, however he questions, "You do realise the substance within those iron rings, isn't only iron?"

"I do. I kinda had to cause without this gloves, then I'd be affected to." putting the manacles back inside his pocket once more, he throws keys to the fishman. The fishman's face goes blank while he holds the keys, until Sabo speaks and informs, "Jinbei, this is Ace we're talking about. Frankly, even when I was seven, he's always worried the hell outta of me. I mean, he's got this really, really bad habit when fighting to never, and I mean never..."

**. . . .**

If Jinbei was a lesser man, he would comment in shock in how this man is somehow blessed in a dose of sibling sagaciousness to know his brothers quite well despite the ten years of absence. Instead on commenting on it, he simple agrees that he'll, "...keep that in mind and do my utmost best concerning you're brothers."

"I appreciate that a lot. Also with luffy-"

"-he'lll understand." interrupts the ex-Shichibukai. "Luffy-kun understands that sacrifices must be made in order to achieve a certain outcomes." Sabo notices Jinbei's face go grave. "At Impel Down, some of our own had to stay back."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, if it all goes down like it could, then I'm hoping Luffy'll take it the best...I'm counting on you."

With the conversation ending, both men's ears pick up the noise of earth crumbling. One inspecting look below them is enough to persuade their body to move.

As according to plan, the higher ranked Marines have strategically lead the ex-Shichibukai and pirate revolutionist hybrid to escape the protective air dome.

Once they split up to their fated destinations to face their opponents - Sabo decides that his bo-staff needs a cap nap of it's own. Even though he is currently supporting: a migraine's & headache's offspring, throbbing bandaged arms, a tingly bandaged stomach and aching legs – promptly, all of the pain washes away like soap at the sound of a roar. Not just any roar, but a seventeen-year-old pirate roar of 'guess who's back'.

His little brother's back in the game, and it could be argued that it's that very fact and sound which forges renewed strength within Sabo to continue fighting.

* * *

A/N: The Doflamingo and Sabo interaction was a random thing thought up at last minute, but the Jinbei and Sabo wasn't, neither was the Luffy and Sabo one too. I hope you readers and others enjoyed this chapter. If you can, please comment, criticise and review on what you thought.


	7. Fighting fiercely

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. The amazing said manga and anime belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

**Me to you: **LorellaLorella, you just might want to read the chapter again for any hints as to what might or possibly could happen in the future – you never know. BTW yukiki hyuga-chan, you're definitely on the right track that some huge drama will happen, but you'll have to be patient to find out what it is exactly. Hyousax Wilson Grim, I hope you do remember what you wanted to say in your review and yes - I will keep on writing. Also, thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and follows on this fanfic readers!

* * *

Title: Fighting fiercely

Normally, in a war, one tends to clash, cry and curse, yet he's laughing. He is frickin' laughing. Seriously, in the midst of a bloody war, Sabo aka Mr. Top Hat is laughing is head off like a hyena and it's noted that he's louder than one. Since he's not the star of the show, no one can pay a damn attention to him. Luffy's the star, who's shining even brighter than Ace today, despite it being his older brother's execution (which is averted again!). Sabo's not one bit surprised.

Since he arrived, it can be said that the infamous rookie is bad omen for Marines. Ridiculously so, he's stolen the show: unintelligently, unintentionally, and also subconsciously. One can easily forget the fact that the aforementioned teen: sky-dived to the war, brought along powerful allies, challenged Whitebeard ("Current Strongest Man in the World") for the throne, and secretly has the 'key' to Fire Fist Ace's cuffs.

Right now, he's really done it. He's done it big, and he's done it with flair. As per usual, Straw Hat Luffy has showcased to the world that he's that one in a million - that special one in a million who's inherited it. Story short:

Marines/Pirates get knocked out like bowling pins.

Luffy uses Conqueror's Haki.

Everyone is gobsmacked.

And Mr. Top Hat is laughing.

With his hands on his knees, Sabo chuckles and chortles like there's no tomorrow (he might as well, he's in a war after all. Will he live to see tomorrow?).

"Oh, man. I ain't even shocked! If only you could see you're son now Dragon, you'd understand exactly why he's like you."

A minute later, Sabo unhappily discovers that laughing distractedly in a hectic war is way beyond idiocy. When you're distracted, you can't hope to dodge a 'Death Wink' aimed at your captain quarters.

**. . . .**

Throughout the war, many men whether justice adheres or freedom adheres have or are beginning to witness something extraordinary about the seventeen-year old pirate. Luffy's abnormal. His whole crew could (rudely) clarify that further, however it's that intrinsic abnormality (whatever it is...) within him which makes him the chosen one.

It's been decided.

Probably when he declared out in the open, _'Ace I'm here to save you!' _but that's not the main point.

It's been unanimously decided that the Monkey D. Luffy will save Portgas D. Ace.

Even Old Man Whitebeard commanded to his sons to, _'...lend Straw Hat Luffy...all __your strength!'_

After that proclamation of faith, any and every goddamn pirate in Oris Plaza is fighting fiercely by sweeping, dusting, and eliminating all filthy Marines on the pathway to Ace. There isn't one pirate who isn't lending Ace's little brother all their strength.

"We New World Pirates will lend you a hand!"

"Ace-chan is right ahead of us! Lets go, Straw-Hat!"

"Whitebeard's allies are trying to cover Straw Hat Luffy!"

"Hurry, Ace's brother!"

"We'll charge thought their defences! Come with us!"

"I will assist you, too!"

"Just keep running straight ahead!"

"Ace's brother! Keep running forward!"

"Clear a path to the execution platform!"

"The path...is open!"

"Luffy-kun! Go!"

"Now go, Straw-Hat-boy!"

"Go free Ace, Luffy!"

"I will! Watch me Sabo, I will!""

**. . . .**

Checking his rear end to inspect any other external damages caused from that annoying attack, he curses like a drunken sailor, moaning and groaning excessively.

"What the hell Ivankov? I know it was you!" heatedly shouts Sabo.

Emporio Ivankov rolls his eyes in distaste. "It was vme, for a good reason. What are vyou doing here in this war, Sabo-boy?" he questions, his squinting. "Does Dragon know vyou're here?"

Mentally, Sabo fumbles for words. "...Oh, I just realised. You escaped out of Impel Down, didn't you?" remarks the blond-haired revolutionist, hoping to deflect. "Man, I thought you'd never get out, did Inazuma break out with you?"

"Of course! Vwe weren't planning to escape today, but since Straw-Hat-boy is Dragon's..." the drag queen blinks once. Then twice, eyes glaring at Sabo. "ANSWER VMY QUESTION!"

Sighing, the blond-haired man says, "W-well, what Dragon doesn't know can't hurt him, right?" he argues weakly. "Plus, I don't think our leader will like the fact that you've entered this war and revealed the revolutionary army to the world." he smirks. "I'm not the only who'll get in trouble at Baltingo."

"W-What? Vi came to Marineford to aid Dragon's son who want to save vhis brother! Vi still don't know why vyo're-"

"-I'm here to save Ace too. He's mine and Luffy's brother."

"So...What?! " exclaims Ivankov, his eyes wide and mouth gaping. "You three are...Luffy never mentioned vyou, and vyou've never mentioned to me vyour family. Vyou hurt me, Sabo-boy. "

Sabo frowns. "Look, family isn't the best subject for me to talk about, Ivankov. I didn't mention it, cause I've been thought dead by Ace and Luffy for a long time. The whole thing's a long story."

"A story Vi'd like to know." mutters the Okama King, which still reaches Sabo's ears.

Surveying the battlefield around the two of them, Sabo witnesses the pitiful way the Marines gang up on Whitebeard and discard the rest like trash. They're actions will certainly bite them back in the but he thinks.

"You know, when I helped Luffy with the Dalmation bastard hours ago, he looked liked he was knocking on death's door. What kind of hell did he go through in Impel Down?" asks Sabo.

At his question, the Okama casts his eyes down to the ground, not sure how Sabo'll deal with the response.

"It was that bad, huh?"

Still no response is given to him.

"Since he's still fighting, that means to me that he was treated by someone, so his injuries couldn't be..." it dawns on him as to what Luffy's treatment was. His next words are low in tone. "You treated him. You used you're devil fruit powers on him."

"Straw-Hat-boy is a very determined man, just like Vhis father." argues the Okama. "Vhe knew all the consequences to vhis choices, and vhe was prepared to do anything to save Ace-boy." defends Ivankov more than just explain. With his usually hat-wearing comrade gone silent, he almost thinks the 20-year-old will sock him.

"H-How many...how m-many years did he lose?" Sabo stutters, genuinely afraid of the answer.

He doesn't respond well. With fist clenched, and teeth biting lips, Ivankov knows that the number he said has hit the blond-haired man hard.

_'Dammit, Luffy! Ace'll never...'_

Feeling distressed, Sabo runs a hand through his hair to calm him self down. Tugging on his blond locks, he finds the strength not cry at the answer Ivankov has given him.

"Sabo?"

"I'm fine," he states in a manner which is unconvincing. "Luffy's not, Ace wouldn't be, but I've been keeping a lot of secrets from them for ten years now. I don't think keeping this one away from Ace will do any harm." explains Sabo. "He'd never forgive himself if he knew."

**. . . .**

Surprisingly so, Sengoku didn't have to remind, hint or refer to Garp about the fine line between 'family' and 'duty'. He knew his comrade, the East Blue Marine Hero would discover and stand face to face with it when the time came, and boy did it come.

Anyone who is everyone hears the rumble and sees the dust that the bridge to the scaffold makes and creates. All pirates and Marines stare in shock, wonder, concern and amazement at the two individuals who come face to face with another in a clash which'll surely hurt both sides of life internally.

Family vs. Family doesn't normally end well.

When hearing the drag queen curse for the first time, Sabo's eyes follows Ivankov's, but his ears hear Monkey D. Garp's words first:

"If you want to get past me, then it'll be over my dead body!"

Likewise to his younger and older brother (by two months), Sabo feels the shivers go down his spine at those words cause it's blatantly clear as to what Luffy must do once again to rescue his older brother. Honestly, it just sucks that melodrama is frequently added as another scoop of ice cream in this chaotic war of justice versus freedom.

"No, no, no. Please don't do it. Goddammit, Garp! Don't do it, Luffy's nearly there, and Ace is damn close to be rescued..." he mumbles.

What sucks even more is that Garp has chosen the path of life he follows. Sabo can't find the will to believe that, even though Dragon has told him so before.

"Aren't we your grandsons?"

* * *

A/N: And that was that. This chapter wasn't as long as most, but it was based around the OP episode 478 where the Garp and Luffy confrontation is introduced.

Hoped you readers and others enjoyed this chapter. If you can, please comment, criticise and review on what you thought.


	8. Fighting family

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. The amazing said manga and anime belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

**Me to you:** Thanks potatoesfly, I will keep on going strong with this fanfic. About the hug yukiki hyuga-chan, I don't the trio can have a brotherly hug in the midst of a raging war at the moment – more drama might need to happen first. At this moment Deadly In Pink, I can honestly tell you that the story does indeed progress beyond the rescue, however the things might be complicated.

* * *

Title: Fighting Family

"Finally! I couldn't hold it anymore."

Once he finished his urinal business, the ten-year-old boy carefully zipped his pants up and left the ditch, heading back to the campsite where his brothers were. As soon as he reached his destination, he halted his footsteps when seeing the Demon called Garp. Crouched behind a tree, his fingers trembled and legs jiggled as the fear and utter panic of what the old man had put him and his brothers through today resurfaced in his mind. No way was he ready for an early death.

During the time the blond ten-year-old was in his mental turmoil, Monkey D. Garp looked over his two heavily ambitious raven-haired haired grandsons in their deep sloom. The word adorable was in his mind and the thought, 'they'll get cold' circulated in his head. Shrugging off his jacket, he tip-toed over to his adorable grandson and covered their little forms with it. His actions not only baffled the hiding ten-year-old's mind, but it slightly reassured him that the De-Garp was actually a grandfather - a caring grandfather despite his destructive ways of showing it.

Eyeing a black top-hat near a branch, Garp smiled as he spoke. "I can sense you're there, Squirt."

The squirt who was hiding behind a tree stumbled out in the open. He was surprised and a little curious as to how Garp knew.

"You knew I was here all along?"

"Yup." answered the grandfather with a finger in his nose. "I sensed you there around five or seven minutes ago. Oh yeah, I have no clue on who the hell you are. C'mere and tell me how you met those brats."

Not being one to argue, Sabo complied with Garp's request by walking over to the log gestured by the old man.

Moments passed before any of the two males spoke, as they both took glances at the two black-haired brothers who easily resembled each other as blood brothers.

Under one's breath did the old man laugh. "Can't believe you kids actually thought you could run away from me."

Startled by the man speaking first, Sabo tried to also. "T-to be fair, we were hiding, but when you split the whole ground open, we then started running for our lives."

"Boy did I see that, the looks on your faces were price less! I almost pitied you wannabe pirates, but the way you and Ace aimed to protect Luffy was pretty admirable."

"Of course we had to save Luffy. He's a weakling at the moment, but he's mine and Ace's little brother," said Sabo in pride. "Ever since we three drank our cups of sake, we swore to it. We promised to-"clamping his mouth shut with his both hands, he takes a glimpse at Garp and curses in disbelief. He can't believe he just revealed that.

Deciding not to care if his two sleeping grandson hear, the old man chuckles. "Bwahaha, sake? Why I trusted Dadan as a guardian is beyond me now." his chuckles began to cease. "So brothers, huh? Unbelievable! I've now got three crazy grandsons who drank underage."

Sabo repeated Garp's words in his head. He recalled the old man saying three. Curious as a cat, his question came out quicker than a bullet.

"You said three. Who's the third grandson?"

Looking down besides him, Garp looked at Sabo as if the boy was retarded.

"Who'd ya think top hat?"

With his mouth opened wide, Sabo is startled once more, "W-what? You'd count me as a grandson?"

"Can't see why not. Like you three know, family isn't all about blood lines." answered Garp, his voice sounding sincere and mellow. "Ace was always an angry kid, never smiling once when he found out the truth. Around five to seven years old, that slightly changed. I thought he had a friend and I'm betting that was you,"

Sabo simply nodded his head.

"And Luffy is this wild kid who hates being alone. I sent him to Dadan for him to meet Ace so they could be friends. My clever plan worked! Now their closer than friends, they're brothers with you too."

Sabo nodded his head again, deciding not to tell Garp how Ace had frequently come close to killing Luffy off for three months with the paths he had took in the jungle to lose the little one off his trail.

The blond-haired boy has a thought. If the grandfather is easily accepting him as family, then that means... "So now that were kind of and family and all," he started off. "During 'training', do ya think you could go easier on you're grandsons, who are family?"

After ten seconds of absolute silence, Garp slaps the boy on the shoulder which nearly has the young boy falling off.

"You're a funny one, I like you. Ace and Luffy don't have your reasoning, that's for sure." he comments. "Nah, I can't go easy on you bratty wannabe pirates. You'll all be Marines one day, the best of the best. There's no going easy during training."

At Garp's response, Sabo had cringed for two reasons. One was the fact that he would die during training one day and never be a pirate, and the other was the idea of becoming a Marine. He wasn't too keen on being a justice adherer which lead him to ponder how he, Ace and Luffy would ever tell their Grandpa, 'HELL NO!' to that as politely as they could.

Curiosity had the best of him again, so he said without thinking, "Old Man…are you a Marine?"

"Damn right I am." is the answer he gets which makes him see things clearer now. In the world he lives in, Pirates and Marines are on two different spectrums – there is no middle ground between them. When they face each other on sea, they'd have to…he's figured it out.

"You want us three to be marines so were not your enemies." murmured Sabo in low tone he thought Garp wouldn't pick up.

Hearing no response, the ten-year-old looked at his new Grandpa who was fixedly staring at the stars. Unknown to the young boy, Garp was sadly smiling.

"Aren't you the smart brat in trio." he teases, placing a firm hand of Sabo's shoulder. "Although you're smart, I still think you'll need a little persuasion on the right path you should take in life."

"My path? Whaddaya mean by…Old Man?"

Quickly sliding off the log, Sabo steps back every time Garp menacingly walks forward.

Cracking his knuckles, the Marine explained his intentions. "I sense that you're that stubborn kind of guy who'll won't give up on his dreams. Ace and Luffy are the same way too, so I use this move to knock some sense into 'em."

He swallows when eyeing the fist raise and clench. He swallows again when the fist produces steam. He runs when old man blows away the steam.

"You idiot!" bellowed out Garp into the forest. "No one can escape the Fist of Love."

Ace and Luffy the next morning (overjoyed that their Grandfather disappeared) couldn't comprehend why their blond brother apologised to them for not believing the stories of the Fist of Hell (love!).

**. . . .**

At this present time, during the war, during the moment Luffy socked Garp, all he remembers is the night he first experienced the Fist of Love.

"Hypocrite," murmurs Sabo. "you chose that path in the end."

In Oris Plaza, only a selective few could truly understand the occurred conflict that had recently occurred between Garp and Luffy. Men from the likes of: Whitebeard, Sengoku, Ace, Marco, Sabo and later Luffy in life who have had the experience of a full on punch from the Demon Garp - would understand that the old man hesitated and chose family over duty.

As if he knew all along, Sengoku sighs, coming to terms with the concept that Garp is done fighting family, however he hopes his comrade can understand that he won't be so lenient. He as a man has his own duty to adhere to which is why he's transforming into a Golden Buddha, prepared to take matters into his own hand.

**. . . .**

If he's ever asked on how Monkey D. Luffy managed to free Portgas D. Ace, Sabo'll just say magic, luck or destiny because he's not too sure himself. Too much is happening in so little time.

Firstly, he sees his little brother inflate like a balloon on the scaffold to avoid himself, Ace and another random guy from being crushed to death from the larger than life Buddha Sengoku. Then, due to the weight of the heavier than life Buddha Sengoku – the scaffold stand starts collapsing – unable to support the pressure. Thirdly, the Marines all adjudicate with each other to attack the two infamous pirate brothers with cannons as they sky dive down towards the plaza. Finally, it seems that all hope is lost. All anyone can see is the aftermath of the enormous explosion – the mushroom shape of destruction where the smoke and fire meld and rise into the air.

Sabo isn't the only pirate who's horribly and horrifically horrified at the scene.

'_Did I just see that? No, oh God no, it can't end like this.' _he panics in his mind. Mr. Top Hat is frantically trying to grasp onto the little hope and ridiculous fate that somehow and someway – Ace and Luffy have survived. In all seriousness, they have to be alive otherwise their blond-haired brother might not want to be without them in the world.

He waits. Everyone is waiting. Everyone's is firmly waiting for the smoke to clear to see the conclusion, yet it hasn't been formed yet as the premises makes their entrance. Being a D. himself, Ace, one of Whitebeard's elite subordinates isn't one to disappoint.

It's almost symbolic. When the chains fall, it blatantly reveals to everyone that someone has been freed. A flame flickers and grows bright - the tunnel of fire within the smoke is another blatant spoiler as to who has been freed. The bloody fiery emblem of the Whitebeard's Jolly Roger is showcased as a blazen glory – it can only be one person.

It's unfathomable for the Marines as well as the Pirates.

It was thought to be impossible, but Portgas D. Ace is free. He's riding a fiery wave, gripping onto Strawhat Luffy who is also gripping onto another man who Ace is technically indebted to.

The boisterous cheers from the Pirates mercilessly drown the curses from the Marines. Alongside the rest, Sabo is overjoyed, furiously wiping away tears of relief. It was a close one, a very close one, but Ace and Luffy defeated the odds.

"Thank, God!" he shouts in absolute content. "They made it!"

**. . . .**

It's unanimously agreed once more by the majority of Pirates that the raven-haired bros need to a get-a-way route. They need to escape unscathed out of the war first since they are the most wanted to be killed today by the Marines and World Government. In addition, they naturally are eye-catching.

They find themselves surrounded. Back to back they're against each other, finding the reassurance that they are not alone. "Luffy!" Ace calls out with urgency "You take the Marines on you're right, I'll take the left!"

"Right!"

As the Marine's arms straighten, Ace and Luffy's feet are about to move, until they both instinctively arch their backs when feeling a cool gust of wind pricking their skin. Blinking their eyes, the two black-haired brothers witness how they're somehow encased in a bubble of air which is sweeping all enemies away from them. Before either of them can acknowledge or thank the ally, the ally speaks.

"Ace, Luffy, keep running! That dome'll follow and protect you guys." calls out their brother, their sworn brother thought dead for years. The key word is thought dead.

Frozen at the sight of him, they can't help but actually gaze at him. Becoming aggravated by their stupidity Sabo is baffled.

"What the hell are you guys playing at? Get in the dome! It'll shield you both for a good minute or two."

Helplessly hoping they'll listen, he turns his back on them, facing south. He's straining to look for Jinbei, but at the drop of a hat, his back is turned north and his whole body is reluctantly pulled towards that direction. During the time he turned his back on them, Ace and Luffy had looked at another – sharing a silent plan.

Sabo's not sure as to what he's supposed to do. Right of this moment, Ace is gripping on his right arm (none too gently) and Luffy on his left (none too gently also). He can barely keep up running with them in the forced middle position he's in, but it comes as a realisation to him that even if he suddenly stops, then his brothers, his sworn brothers will bluntly and forcefully continue to drag him along like the ragdoll he currently is.

There's no escaping this time. They're keeping him, they won't let him out of his sight, they won't let him go and considering the last time they did…

Sabo inwardly sighs, 'Well, this is great.'

* * *

Author's note: I guess Sabo is getting what he deserves a little bit now, he has caused his bros a lot of pain so his humiliation at being ragdoll is justifiable. I hoped you readers out there enjoyed this chapter. If you can, please comment, criticise and review on what you thought.


	9. Promise pledged

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. The amazing said manga and anime belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

**Title:** Promise pledged

Oh how justice has fallen so, so, shamefully low. _'How disgraceful!'_ is what a Celestial Dragon would cry out in mortification, and they'd be right to. It has yet to reach it's climax, but already, the war is turning out to be an embarrassment – a complete and utter embarrassment on the Marine's part. Marines! In all honesty, how hard – how excruciatingly difficult is it to kill two (or three) bloody pirates?

Monkey D. Luffy, the flesh and blood of Monkey D. Dragon was meant to have been exterminated on two different occasions, but somehow that lanky rookie pirate has manged to free and rescue the son of the late Gold D. Roger; Portgas D. Ace, who by the way is not only the rookie's sworn brother, but still not beheaded. Not dead yet.

At. His. Own. Damn. Death. Sentence. Date!

So what else? What else is there to add? What other humiliating fact could possibly be said about the current state of the war? Well, to make matters worse...a blond haired revolutionist pirate is added into the equation. Mr. Top Hat who was meant to be captured at Mariejois, halted the execution of the Portgas fellow the first time round, is one of his brothers AND is currently running amok with the mentioned Pyrokinetic convict and Strawhat Luffy too. If that's not a mighty big blow to whatever the hell justice stands for, then nothing will ever be.

Gosh, it's not surprising that the Admiral Akainu is ever hell-bent on his objective to exterminate the three sworn siblings. In fact, the nine foot something Marine is practically seething and oozing in magma that appears to have been imported expensively from the fiery pits of the underworld or a volcano.

If perchance he consumed a devil fruit, then the magma makes so much more sense.

**. . . .**

Escaping became futile – futile as in beyond the bounds of possibility.

Sabo learns this the hard way.

What the rocky road teaches him, is that his two (strict) black-haired impounders weren't permitting him to depart secretly, thus any form of a hasty escape, whether it be: vamoosing, skedaddling, hightailing, scramming, bolting or doing a runner was prohibited, bottom line: a big no-no! Indubitably so, this was to be expected seeing that he's their captive and they his captors, nevertheless, Sabo profoundly believes that there's no point giving up without trying first, so...

Wrongly assuming that Luffy is an apple that fell far, far away from the tree (or still is dumber than a rock), he tries to abscond to the east at the sound of a canon which distracts his hot-headed older brother. With Ace's attention drawn away, in a calculating manner, the blond decides to cut and run eastwards. Slowly and surreptitiously does he twist his right hand out of an elastic one, preparing to only deal with the Mera Mera no Mi user, yet despite his efforts – he's unsuccessful, unlucky and unvigilant.

In reptilian readiness, a lengthy rubbery limb seems to slither and snake itself along his bicep, methodically coiling around it and callously clutching the life out of his entire right arm. It takes a lot of will to clamp his mouth shut. _'What a grip,'_ comments Sabo. _'Damnit, I didn't even anticipate it! Since when did __he__ become secretly sly? He's just like that anaconda that nearly crushed him once.' _he nostalgically remembers from his days in the Midway Forest. After inaudible words of profanity are spiritedly chanted under his breath, the blond berates himself for underestimating Luffy. It's been ten years of growth for the teenager, so of course his younger brother is no longer the gullible seven-year-old who called everything a mystery.

Minutes upon learning from his mistake, Sabo endeavors another getaway. At first, due to an afterthought, he argues in his mind how ridiculously simple the idea is – the idea to 'trip over his own feet'. Yet, he counter argues that the fact the idea is so ridiculously simple is what makes it perfect. It's worth a shot when one gamble's on the slight chance that as he stumbles, his ever perceptive brothers will brake and take a glimpse behind in concern – giving him a split second to go south while they're paused.

_'Hope it works. I'm not that bad with bets.'_

Frowning, Ace being Ace genuinely uses his goddamn brain to access his memories to realise that his clever blond brother hasn't made any tries in the last minute to slip through his and Luffy's fingers. Ill at ease, he takes a glimpse back earlier than Sabo would have liked and refrains from scoffing at the sight. _'__Now way! __Seriously, Sabo?'_ he questions doubtfully._ 'Is that the best you can come up with?' _

Having enough on his plate as it is with a reckless brother like Luffy and an infuriating brother like Sabo who pretends he's dead for ten years, Ace simply incinerates the pitiful idea about to come forth by bringing into play his devil fruit powers. The pyrokentic pirate rewards his beloved brother with a 'fiery' forewarning on the wrist, smugly satisfied at the near unheard yelp he hears thereafter. Now, the recently warned (and recently disciplined) brother throws a dirty look at his captor named Portgas, since a scorching degree hand scalded him a little hotter than necessary. Sabo swears Ace melted off some skin.

The blond is absolutely aware that he's stuck between rubber (a rock) and fiery (hard) place. Reluctantly does he admit there's no escaping. Sabo thinks to himself that he's like their prisoner, with his entire right arm constricted like a rebellious one alongside a toasted wrist to punish the rebellious. Reviewing his poor prospects, he throws in the towel, heedlessly grumbling,

"Ace, Luffy. If it weren't for the fact that you guys were pirates, I think you'd both make pretty good prison wardens," he continues with a foot-in-mouth. "Impel Down could use a hand I hear."

At the name of the Great Gaol where struggle and sacrifice was continuous, a silent silence permeates off Ace and Luffy. Sabo with his temporary devil-may-care attitude doesn't give a damn to the few memories he's awaken in them, but luckily so, he answered with a mirthful, _'__Nah, I'd still __wanna be Pirate King!__'_ and a mirthful, _'__When hell freezes over, sure.' _If weren't for the fact that he felt like a child who got a slap on the wrist, then he's sure he'd want want to chuckle at their responses, still, the small smile he stretches surely means something.

"Okay then, I'm done," he admits. "I give up, you both can let go now." states Sabo in a serious tone which makes each brother skeptically look back at him. "Oi, I'm being serious, here! I'm not gonna run away."

"Why the change of mind?" inquires Ace sharply, his doubtful face slightly curious. "You seemed so ready to leave us **again**."

"Yeah, Sabo," starts off Luffy. "You keep trying to escape from us!"

Ouch!

Only the heavens above know how much Sabo is deceiving himself when he's repeats that his brothers accusations didn't hurt. The words of betrayal do too hurt – it's worse than punch to the gut or stab in the heart. It's all to do with the way in which Ace emphasizes the word 'again' and the way Luffy voice is coated in confusion which leaves Sabo to falter at the response at the tip of his tongue. Guiltier than a thief in court, does he looks away from them, not yet desiring to answer the unsaid questions of, _'Why didn't you come back? Why do you keep leaving us? Aren't we you're brother__s__? And, aren't we good enough for you?'_ on a freckled and scarred faces.

He swallows whatever saliva is in his mouth, "Guys, I know how much of a crappy brother I am." is what he says quieter than it should be. "Look, it's true that I was trying to leave, but the last time was different and you both goddamn know it, I...I mean it! I want us to get the hell outta here, all three of us!" doubtful faces start to fade at the tone Sabo uses. "The quicker we're outta here, then the quicker I can clear the air and explain all that's happened to me, but I can't run at my fastest with you two dragging me along now, can I?"

Concurrently, a heat on his wrist recedes and a rubbery arm uncoils itself.

"I promise I won't run away." he pledges wholeheartedly. "I promise we're escaping **together**."

"Leaving together too,' adds in the Mera Mera no Mi user, releasing the blond captive fully.

"And fighting," Luffy attaches as well to the promise, also freeing the captive. "We're fighting together too, it'll be like old times."

Listening to their younger bro, Ace and Sabo can't help think so too, but they being somewhat realists, they grimly remind themselves that their enemies in this war are considerably more dangerous than the low life thugs faced at ten.

"Well then, looks like we've made another promise." remarks the eldest Ace with a grin. "Shame we don't have any sake."

**. . . .**

At this time, no soldier, whether it be a sane, insane or half-sane soldier in Marineford has a chance in hell in stopping or executing the ASL trio of brothers. The talented three form a squad in sync that specializes in offense, defense and pure unpredictability which to be frank – obliterates the strongholds of justice in most commissioned officers.

It's a sight to behold and a memory that some will be traumatized with for the rest of their lives. Fortunately, the men who'll live to tell the tale to their grandchildren will have to mutter how poorly outclassed they were and how they were: singed, swept and slapped silly like Gray Terminal trash by: fire, air and rubber, respectively. Who knew such an absurd amalgam of powers would be so cooperative? One thing's for sure, it's definitively not the forty-five (make that fifty) ass-kicked Marines with internal and external injuries.

**. . . .**

It was official. Everything was going to hell.

Although he did not use his earth shattering devil fruit powers, Edward Newgate's words shook everyone to their core. His timbre, tenor and tremendous command delivered, immediately encouraged the erections of all and every one of his son's hair upon their skin. Many were beginning to think that the phrase, _'actions spoke louder than words'_ was a complete and utter lie. It's words spoke louder because they were **spoken out**.

The Whitebeard Pirates stop dead in their tracks, picking the earwax outta their ears and stubbornly convincing themselves to have heard wrong. Whatever they picked up was too ominous for him to say. There's absolutely no way their respected Captain, as well as much loved Father who accepted them despite their faults was departing them. No way!

"Get going, you imbeciles!"

Oh, God no. He was departing them – disappearing from them – going to die for them. It's all a little to much to take, but when concerning all these facts do Whitebeard's son's unwillingly stop the protest and start to run and retreat away, since staying around and dying before their father would be a spit in his face. They all do so, but a few hesitate. An example is the Second Division Commander.

"Ace, let's go!" urges Luffy to his brother, desperately wanting to leave this war. "The oldtimer made his choice!"

For a moment, it seems to Sabo that Ace hasn't heard a thing, until the shadow cast across his face fades, revealing dark hard-as-nail eyes.

Ace's replies back in firm determination of some sort, "I know. I won't waste his efforts." proceeding to hold onto this, he throws a flame at the Marines who dare go close to his father.

**. . . .**

Akainu struck a chord with Ace which didn't sit to well for the young man. He toyed with it, tested it until he ripped out for all it was worth – he's was a manipulative salty dog at the end of the day – he knew what he would gain if he continued his offending, oral onslaughts.

Soon, it was hard to tell who exactly was playing with fire, but it was clear to see how much fuel had been added.

"Take back what you said!"

So Ace was the fire.

"Take it back, you say? I have absolutely no intentions of doing so."

The fat hit the fire,

Akainu gets another rise outta him,

Ace blows his fuse,

Logia's come to blow,

Ace sees red,

Akainu sees an overconfident brat,

and Sabo sees first-hand the hierarchy of devil fruit powers.

**. . . .**

_'How the hell did we arrive at this point?' _ponders the blond, not understanding where things started to go terribly, terribly wrong like they're going now. If only he'd eaten the devil fruit that could control and manipulate time or have the ability to destroy anyone with a snap of his fingers.

He physically shudders as the alarm bells in his head ring to, 'DO SOMETHING!'. Like many others, he's distrait and distraught as he stands on the sidelines watching it wretched horror. Ace. Stupid, sacrificial Ace getting up, moving, darting forwards, towards Luffy to intercept Stupid, shitty Akainu who's targeting a human already down.

Sabo doesn't think, speak or hear anything. There's something primitive that kicks in. Something gets the blood pumping and turns adrenalin on. It's remarkably similar to how Ace arrived at Luffy's side. Instinct must've taken over because his legs start running before the mind in his brain sent the signals to.

Jaws drops watching him throw caution to the wind.

Unfortunately so, his range of vision haphazardly becomes fuzzy. Fuzzy as in FUZZY. All he can make out in front of him is a tall man (supposedly an Admiral) in a red suit. His eye sight's not there yet. It's logical to assume that the Kaze Kaze no Mi user has sprinted at at speed faster than he's ever tried. Perhaps an unused acceleration will come with a price to pay, since by some unusual manner, Sabo seems to to receive an unspoken foreboding word that there'll be a ripple effect soon. Oh, if only he gave a damn to his body.

Sabo the stouthearted man came to Marine HQ already looking worse for wear with the bandages that decorated his arms of legs. Brave he was and determined he is, but stupid is another adjective one could add about him. With no plan as he rushed in front of Ace's tattooed back, as an Admiral draws nearer and nearer with threatening intent. It appears to most that he's about to be murdered by a man out of his league, since on a spectrum of strength, magma single-handedly defeats air and as shown previously; fire.

So, what's a blond revolutionist pirate to do about the magma infused fist currently aiming to reduce his body to ashes?

* * *

A/N: Yikes! Magma beats Air...what's gonna happen to be Sabo? I'd like to know what any reader out there think, cause all I can say is that the 'calm of the storm' is over! OVER!


	10. Promise pulverised

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. The amazing said manga and anime belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

...I feel the need to say sorry to the readers out there who enjoy this fanfic for not updating in such a long time. My excuses (not the best in the world) are: laziness (unfortunately), exam results (unfortunately), and writer's block (unfortunately so). Hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me?

**A low-down: **When reflecting on what happened in the last chapter (Ch9), to some readers out there, it may seem suggestive or ambiguous as to what'll happen in this chapter and upcoming ones about the Marineford war and after. I apologise in advance if some clues I did leave in about two past chapters weren't clear enough. Hopefully, they'll explain Sabo's actions to an extent for this chapter.

If you're interested, you might want to click back and read some chapters, specifically Ch3 where he is flying his way over to Marineford - checking worriedly in his pockets for 'things', and Ch5 about the 'silvery gloves' he wears by Vegapunk – as well as the manacles, and Ch6 where he needed to talk and give something to someone in the war he thought was trustworthy.

* * *

**Title:** Promise pulverized

In the face of death (which didn't look too good), Sabo transformed into a nervous wreck, _'WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?Wha-...' _but he was still sharp-witted as ever._ 'It better work, goddamnit!' _brisk and busy hands: twisted, pressed and held and...

**. . . . **

Acutely aware that he entered a race against time, the pirate ran without delay and almost flew like a bat out of hell. He had to! For wounded, worn, wrecked and about to be murdered was Luffy. Then and there, that was all that motivated him and mattered.

He knew where he was needed. He knew who needed him, and he knew the same old story was being read again. As it traditionally went, a reckless little boy (a magnet to trouble) would be in danger and this little boy's older brother would always arrive in the nick of time to rescue him. Although the story was simple and short, the changes present were the environment and enemy, yet the black-haired protagonist and deuteragonist were still the same.

After three seconds of feeling absolutely nothing, Ace slowly opened his eyes, finding himself relieved that Luffy still crumpled on the floor was in one piece, but confused as to how he still was, _'What the hell happened?' he _wondered, having honestly and horridly expected a magma infused fist somewhere in his torso.

Stupefied at the situation, he took an uneasy look back and saw curly blond hair belonging to none other than his brother; Sabo.

**. . . .**

Unnoticed to him, his comrade's right eye twitched unnaturally as did her left. In addition to the revolutionist's strange behaviour, his comrade would have accidentally (or intentionally) murdered him in cold blood if eyes could kill. She wasn't jealous. Satoko was not jealous. She firmly reassured herself of that fact five times in the last minute that passed.

Sabo chuckled, "You know what? I think this is my reward for being a saint in my previous life," and joked. "What do ya think of it?" he asked for a extrinsic need. He couldn't help but want to hear another compliment on the unparalleled the weapon he held was. Dr. Vegapunk seemed to have really out did himself this time.

"It's cool," she said as smoothly as her acting skills would allow her, "I mean it! It truly is an up-grade from the average bo-staff."

"I know right and it's a glider! That'll work so damn well with my devil fruit powers." A curse nearly left her mouth at how childishly pleased he sounded. Just the way his cheerful voice echoed throughout the gymnasium was aggravating.

It wasn't fair.

Opting to sit instead of lay on a bench, she did just that, but then she immediately got up when she felt her but squashing something delicate. Satoko grabbed the piece of paper that she had sat on, scanning whatever was on it, _'Remarkable...'_ she thought.

Reading the words on the paper, the brunette said out loud, "Hey, if I was you Sabo, I'd read theses instructions for you're _wonderful_ bo-staff first." The guidelines were rather unique. "Looks like there's some pretty awesome attacks in that thing, and there even seems to be drawbacks," she noted seriously. "like the liquid burst for an enemy devil fruit user-" her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, that's a hella lot of water!"

"Hella lot of what, Satoko?" questioned Sabo, pausing in his admiration for his new weapon.

"The sea water, I mean." answered the brunette, sounding slightly confused herself. "That man must seriously be the mad scientist of the era if he created that thing for you, cause apparently sea water, pure concentrated water of the sea can burst out your bo-staff l-like, like a wave." Gripping the paper, her brows knitted themselves in confusion, not pay attention to the, _'Seriously?!'_ a blond bellowed out, since she could believe the watery onslaught was actually possible.

"Yeah, seriously. A wave. I'll believe it once I see it." she declared since she was an empiricist after all. "All you gotta do is twist the middle section of you're bo-staff, press and hold the blue button that emerges after, and then you get a looong count down. To speed it up, you gotta-"

Satako stopped talking at the sight of a blond haired man who was having the time of his life with his staff. He. Wasn't. Listening.

"Oi, Sabo!" she called out a bit irritated. "This weapon could save you're goddamn life against a logia, zoan and the other type. At least program it in you're brain on how to speed up the seconds and what happens after. Like if ya don't have time for the countdown, then shake it really quick-" being the one-track minded individual he could be, the earful of advice given to him appeared to be unheard. "...you bastard."

Giving up, the brunette huffed and puffed and threw the crumpled instructions at the blond man's face. For her actions, she was responded with a, '_What I'd do?'_ which she frowned at, a _'What's the matter with you?'_ and also a, _'That actually hurt! Did you hav'ta use Haki?' _whereas Sabo was rewarded with a,"Shut up!"

Jealously had long faded since mischief had settled in within her.

Sauntering off, her last wise words were, "All I'm saying is that when the water is activated, the force that'll come out will be something," she smirked as she whispered, "Something akin to hell."

**. . . .**

"A countdown?!" It damages him like a bombshell. "What the hell?" he has no choice but to rant and rave before he dies, "Who's got time for that? I'm in a bloody war here, Vegapunk!"

Disappointment was an understatement as to what Sabo felt at the moment. Utter mortification was the word. He truly seems to be stupefied and scared out of his mind. Honestly, how can this 'problem' happen to him now in the most critical moments of his life? In either a fit of anger or an extreme burst of vexation, with an anthropomorphic attitude, Sabo: slams, smacks, shuffles and shakes the bo-staff like no tomorrow. '_Why the hell is it twenty seconds? Why? That Admiral is killing me in less than that!'_ he thinks rather grimly once observing and dreading the distance Akainu's at.

The aforementioned Admiral can't help but still for a moment, because the scene before him is absurd. What is that pirate doing? The Marine man can admit that it isn't too often he witnesses a pirate have a mental break down by cursing their weapon to the ground and grumbling Vegapunk. The scientist name piques his interest, however as a Marine, he berates himself for his thoughts and actions by intensifying the heat on his already heated fist, ready to incinerate the staff pointed at him and then Mr. Top Hat. With utmost authority that tends to scare the living daylights of mediocre pirates, he says, "This is the end of line for you!"

His words almost appear to be true.

As Admiral draws nearer. Nearer and nearer to Sabo. Ready to attack. His heart races. His palms sweat. His legs start to tremble. He's never been this close to death before. Akainu is only seconds away. Seconds. It's now or never. He grits his teeth. He tightens his hold. He hears a click. The weapon has got to work. It has to! And luckily it does.

Once the count down arrives at zero, the bo-staff vibrates violently, immobilizes Sabo's hands, pigments itself brutish black, glowering gray, until it's between a beryl blue, to a tainted turquoise. It agitates for the last time, glows, opens it's roof, glows, twirls the water, letting a earge emerge out. A real bloody earge. Seriously, an earge meaning a tiny, yet titanic tidal wave.

Akainu did not expect that. Neither did he expect the water to only and wholly be sea water.

Nostrils flare, eyebrows raise, eyes widen, jaws drop, and brains stun themselves at the sight just seen. Water, pure concentrated sea water gushes, rushes and ruthlessly crushes the feared Admiral metres away like slush. Who expected that? Not many people.

Sabo collapses.

His energy is sapped away, so to the ground, he ungracefully drop to his knees, bent over in exhaustion and soreness. He's been afflicted with something terrible, something that might just throw some of plans off. Within his arms, there's a sharp and sudden gripping pain, but he can't help but grin that attack, the imminent attack, the element of surprise seemed to be the ace up his sleeves all along.

_'Even though it was something akin to hell, thank you.'_ is a praise in his mind to a famous scientist. Despite the fact that he's wheezing, jaded, and hungry, he's still ridiculously relived that the imaginative weapon worked. For now Sabo is grateful, however he soon becomes furious beyond reasoning when Fire Fist Ace lays his hand on his shoulder.

He lashes out against him, stumbling like a drunk on his feet.

**. . . .**

Not prepared for an attack from his brother, Ace is completely off guard, thus he experiences the pain of steel against his human cheek made of flesh. In complete surprise, he holds his the left side of his face and appears to be taken aback by Sabo's glowering eyes. He looks pissed.

"What's the matter with you?" Instinctively, he takes a step back at that type of tone, "I'm asking you a question, Ace. What the hell is wrong with you?" Sabo trembles not in pain, but in rage. "Do you...do you frickin' realise what would've happened if I didn't interfere. Dammit, Ace, YOU were gonna die!"

Sabo pants and Ace retorts like the child within him wants to. He takes a step forward, "What about you, you hypocrite?" his finger gestures to Sabo, "What were you thinking when you went behind me?" Ace is raging himself. He remembers all to clear how his heart had clenched and stopped for a minute when he had saw blond hair behind him. "You know, Sabo, if it weren't for that pole of yours, you'd be de-"

"Oh, shut up, Ace." says Sabo with more annoyance than anger, cutting his brother off, "this ain't about me, it's about you! I mean, haven't you realised yet that this whole goddamn war is about you." there's brief look of guilt on Ace's face, "You were gonna save Luffy's life by dying for him. In. Front. Of. Him. In front of me!" his distressed voice cracks a little. "Don't ya see the problem? He went through hell in Impel Down and entered this fray to save your ass, and don't get me started on your crew, allies and Father. You know it yourself."

When Sabo immediately wipes something in his eyes, Ace can't speak. Ace can't form any words against his brother's. Yes, he does know it himself. It was out of his own volition that he intercepted Akainu's attack. He fully knew that he'd be dying to save Luffy. At that moment in time, that was all that mattered then.

"You're right, I do know it. Yes, I was gonna do what I was gonna do, but you'd do it too and yeah, I know that's not the point right now." is what Ace says in a rush of words. He's never been good at apologies, or admitting he's done wrong. "Getting outta here, together. We gotta do that now. We promised."

_'Crap. I promised that didn't I?'_ remembers Sabo in panic. "Obviously," he says a little strained. "We're all gonna get outta here one way or another." that's not exactly a lie. In search of Jinbei, the fishman arrives behind Luffy and once he and the ex-Shichibukai exchange looks, he knows with out a doubt it's no lie. He knew from the start.

"I'll carry him." Ace confirms, his back to Sabo, deciding he'll carry his younger brother who seems to finally be all out of juice.

**. . . .**

When the eldest of the trio turns his back to him to inspect Luffy's strength left, Sabo tightens his resistant gloves, cracks his knuckles and silently reaches into his pocket for a pair of shackles. Turbulently, a turmoil of feelings brew within him when he contemplates what he's about to do.

_'Ace'll never forgive me for this. Hell, even Luffy will finally be able to hold a grudge.'_

Almost in slow motion (but truly not), cuffs confine Ace's hands - snapping shut, draining him. Before the Mera Mera no Mi user acknowledges the temporary loss of his devil fruit powers, Sabo tightly folds his fingers, clenches his fist, manipulates the air around his hand, and moves his body. This is Ace he's handling. Fire FIST Ace! Brother or not, there's still a crucial need for speed and accuracy.

Ace doesn't see it coming, though perhaps he senses it all too late.

In fluid motion, an arm swings and connects. Powerfully, a well-taught right hook connects against the back of Ace's head, thus enabling the pirate to know no more. Sabo's action is dirty and he does indeed feel like it too, but it was needed. His brother, the forever easily angered man has always had a death wish – a 'not run from battle' gene encoded within him, since birth. He's practically a threat to his own self! Akainu could have kill him! Would have! Right now, if any Marine were to cuss and curse a loved one in Ace's life, then there's no doubt he'd forget common sense, survival and retaliate. Again. It was who he was, it was what made him Ace. As much as the Second Division Commander would hate to hear it: defending, protecting or retaliating for a loved once was what gave Ace indisputable likeness to his biological father; Gol D. Roger.

"SABO!" is a shocked screech from Luffy who is still trying to grasp what his eyes saw. He sounds torn up. "WHAT THE HELL?" Sighing, he ignores Luffy burning question, and the scowling or surprised faces by bystanders – Sabo catches Ace's body, just before it descends down as the unconscious heap it is. He grimaces at the ugly bump beginning to make it's glorious appearance. _'Sheesh, didn't mean to punch that hard.' _is a guilty mental thought._ 'Haven't I hurt him enough?'_

Luffy is frantic and frenzied. The situation isn't making sense to him. He's unable to add two and two together to figure out what's going on, unlike the majority of bystanders who comprehend a few minutes later when Sabo passes Ace to the ex-Shichibukai. As soon as Jinbei nods to Marco, he gets it and allows others to by shaking his head to the side declaring Sabo not a threat.

When the fishman bends down to carry and throw an unwilling Luffy over his shoulder like Ace, the mentioned worn out Straw Hat pirate questions Sabo once more. "Oi, Jinbei! Lemme go, lemme go! What's going on? Sabo what're you do-"

He's ignored again. "He's passed his limits. He won't be much of a struggle, but I can't guarantee his mouth. With what Ivankov told me, he shouldn't be able to move at all. Soon."

"Understood."

To say the least, Luffy is starting to pick the pieces up and understand the situation. He's starting to understand Sabo's shocking actions, and he wishes he saw it coming earlier, but perhaps him and Ace had trusted Sabo too easily when they released him.

At the same time Jinbei stands his ground ready for transport, the Kaze Kaze no Mi user begins to prepare a tornado to transport three pirates immediately to the bay, but he's distracted by his conscious brother, "Y-you...you're leaving us. Again." Luffy stops squirming in Jinbei's hold. Frozen for a moment that he's actually figured it out. "Ace is gonna be pissed when he wakes. Sabo...I'm pissed." warns the Straw Hat wearing boy, hoping, praying and wishing that Sabo will stop what he's doing and come to his senses, however his older brother takes his warning as hilarious thought.

"I'll keep that in mind." the smile on the blond's face isn't as cheerful as it should be. It's a cold sober one. "Divine Wind!"

After he utters his command, twists his wrists and raises his arms, on the spot, a spirited gale of wind surrounds Jinbei, Ace and Luffy, encircling the trio. The speed picks up and their clothes ruffles animatedly. The air rotates, re-directs, transforms into a tall twister known as a tornado.

"I'm counting on you!" are the words only Jinbei and Luffy can consciously hear as they fly in the air, till they unintentionally peal and plow right into Buggy the pirate.

**. . . . **

Resigned there and then, his sons lose all purpose within them. Witnessing that was the breaking point. They don't know what to do with themselves. Their father is...no longer on earth.

High in stature he stands, and that's not only because of his height. Well-pleased he seems, or should the word be seemed? Edward Newgate stands paramountly like a deity, despite just having been delivered the final blows from the Blackbeard Pirates. He's dead, not dying and the Whitebeard Pirates don't know how to accept that truth as much as they couldn't the other hours ago. Some in rage choose out of their own volition to fight against the Marines, whereas others grab and knock some sense into the insane ones who wish to fight to continue escaping. The wise ones have remembered their captains last words, but their father's words aren't enough to make them all escape unharmed.

Out of the crater he escapes, yet he's still wet from the attack. There's something in the water. Now, with the rise of the Red Dog of the Marines, absolute justice is how all the commissioned officers turn the war into their favour. Justice will prevail and it does by the way in which the Marines are on hot pursuit of all and every pirate that stands and breathes, whether or not the pirates hold the desire to fight. To make matters worse, Akainu is on a chase himself, however it is not the infamous rookie, nor the convicted son of the late Pirate King he's after, but a young blond man by the name of Sabo who doesn't notice until-

A wave of too hot magma soars over him,_ "Fuc-" _he hisses like a venomous snake poisoned by itself.

At once, he drops and rolls down to the floor, flinging off his coat, and furiously and rapidly scrapping whatever heated molten rock is on himself before it burns through his flesh. 'No way! Damnit, damnit it's burning through my-!' Due to him blinking back tears and biting his lips, and nosily exhaling, he barely hears the footsteps behind him, but he'd be a fool not to have sensed the murderous intent in the air.

Discarding the fact that footsteps of allies and Whitebeard Pirates are coming to his aid to help, there's still shivers down his spine and a scream in his head as he's brought to a grinding halt. He sees with his own eyes a tall shadow belonging to no other than a recently soaked Admiral. Still soaked Admiral, not to mention pissed off.

Only his mind curses, _'Crap.'_ and continues to exclaim, _'Holy crap! He's back!'_

In an (fruitless) attempt to widen the space between his enemy, he rolls to side, hands pressing the ground, ready to spring up high and bolt and just frickin' flee like an escaped animal from a zoo, but alas a foot cruelly calcitrates his back, rendering him on concrete floor, restrained by a right foot which grows higher in temperature by the second.

'He's a sadistic merciless bastard.' is more of a fact than insult in his head, and he happens to be correct. Admiral Akainu is not going to deliver him a taunt, or quick death, but a long, lethargic one which is no way in hell intolerable. Only in pure determination, does Sabo not scream by the way in which the thin bandages on his back burn to crisp, alongside with the first layer of skin on his human flesh. With grim acceptance does he acknowledge that the Marine is planning to sink his molten rock of a foot down his back, until a hole in his torso and essential bodily organs is evident. So, like he said before, Akainu truly is a, _'sadistic merciless bastard.'_

Such a sorrowful smile nearly stretches across his face when he murmurs with an ironic attitude, "Another promise I couldn't keep." Wholly because of the inexplicable torture and torridity he'd never wish on any one (well, perhaps his current slaughter) upon him, Sabo's eye lids close, and his body relaxes as another layer of skin is penetrated, but then the foot is removed, yet the damage burnt skin remains due to a...


	11. Conflict concluded

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. The amazing said manga and anime belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

A/N: All I can say so far is that this chapter or the next won't be full of joy, or relief for that matter.

* * *

**Title:** Conflict concluded

Heedfully hauled over a someone's stoutly shoulder like a sack of potatoes from a market, along with an arm draped over his back. Cracking an eye open, all he catches is a shade of pink and red, red again and then another shade of red, almost maroon in colour. Strangely, he can no longer see pink, however he does stare at the black in his peripheral vision. For some reason, the sombre colour is comforting. So comforting that it persuades his heart to beat slower and slower and slower in tempo, along with programming his brain to log off, and shut down instead of restarting or sleeping. Unknown to him (in the poor state he's in), the blackness is the darkness of (near) death overcoming him as his eyes start to shut, since his body demands him too. Begs even. It's tired, it's pushed passed it's humanly limits, meaning he's tired and that he's passed his humanly limits.

Compensation (from external and internal injuries) needs to be paid.

"Stay awake, boy!" he hears this voice, in his head, or outside of it. Wherever it came from, it makes him blink, and jolts him a little, "Rest after ya see the Red Hair Pirate's doctor," the stranger's voice sounds male, and presumably a pirate, "Oi, you ain't takin' a caulk with me! I ain't allowing it!" it's definitely a pirate. Despite the fact that he is drowsily drifting off into the realm of unconsciousness, even he's not foolish enough to not know that tone of bluntness, 'Goddamnit, I promised my Captain I'd get ya there there quick, you can't-...don'tcha have loved one's who'd miss ya if ya floated up to Fiddler's Green?" the stranger has a point. The unidentified pirate he's currently hauled over is presenting a rhetorical question that goes against his body's, but strengthens the will within his mind.

Perhaps compensation can be paid another day.

With the amount of causalities and broken bones of all mean, Marine and Pirates alike littered across the battlefield like pieces rubbish, at long last, the conflict; ended; finished, and concluded itself. The massive war, the Battle of Marineford as some would call it had reached it's long-anticipated final phase no too long ago, where a young Marine (once a coward) with a courageous heart questioned morality and where an infamous red-haired pirate made his intervention, and demands, thus leaving Sengoku no choice, but the reasonable one to comply and concede to a ceasefire.

Although the late Gol D. Roger's son was still alive, yet had escaped, Whitebeard was dead after all, and that was a feat in itself. Sengoku eliminated the thought in his mind that he'd miss his much respected enemy. Now in concern of Whitebeard's death, anyone could easily argue that it was the Marine's that had emerged victorious in this war, however perhaps the next one in the years to come would have a different outcome.

**. . . .**

Undeterred by the doctor's recommendation to his mental health, (which were 'law' because Trafalgar was actually a doctor and he was simply a pirate), cautiously so, Ace closes the metal door behind him, desiring to self-hate and self-harm himself by forcing his eyes to bear witness to his little brother go under rehabilitation.

It is unbearable. The sight of him. Luffy. He knew that much, but it doesn't make it hurt any less.

Laying his palm on his brother's forehead with tender care, he murmurs, "Sorry Luffy, I'm so, so sorry. You have no idea," the guilt that turbulently inhabits his heart and gut won't rest. It consumes, challenges and accuses him, 'It's my fault you're like this, I'm responsible.' to the point where he can't even voice out those thoughts.

He chokes up to an extent, "I swear...if I could...I'd take all you're pain instead."

What he says is not a lie. Ace honestly would rather suffer intolerably himself, than witness a loved one do so. It's just that the idea the him, the older brother to have been the cause, the problem for his younger brother to hang on a loose thread of life almost makes him want to go back to Impel Down to freeze to death in the blizzard or starve to death in the desert. Ace knows all too well that his malfeasance to Luffy is without question the most terrible thing he's ever done to the teenager. This time round, Luffy might not...he might...perhaps he'll, "Lu," is a nick name her utters on special occasions, "You're gonna make it through. You will! I know this cause I-I can't, I can't lose you," which is the truth and nothing but that, "I've already lost important people today." which is another truth with too much meaning, "Don't make me lose you too."

**. . . .**

"I advise you to go out, and mourn Ace. You need to." instructs Jinbei rather than advise, "What you've been doing to yourself lately isn't healthy. You do realise don't you?"

The pirate Jinbei is talking to is unresponsive. He still is about to about that door to self-harm himself more.

Massaging his forehead, the ex-Shichibukai comes to terms with the idea that prodding and poking Ace with emotion will motivate him much more than common sense. After all, Ace is an inheritor of the will of D. Common sense did kind of have multiple problems arguing with those one in a million people.

"Are you so worried that he'll won't make it?" Ace bristles at that, scarily so, "Is that why you're constantly in his operation room, despite what Trafalgar-san said?"

"No." he says confidently. "I'm not worried. Luffy'll make it, I know he will."

"Well if that's the case, then stop devoting all your time with him as if it were his last, and go devote some to those who's last it was." he notes how Ace's attention is on him, actually taking his words to heart, "I'm sure you're other brother Sa-"

His persuasion has gone wrong. Biting his tongue, Jinbei acknowledges his poor choice in words. Plus, the manner in which Ace's questionably dark grey eyes flash is quite disturbingly.

Before the fishman can apologise for his slip of his tongue, he first tries to decipher the number of emotions that fashion Ace's face, however, immediately, the second division commander bolts away, exiting the submarine.

Far away from everyone, far away from the Kuja warriors and Trafalgar's crew, the Mera Mera no Mi user checks his surroundings one last time. When the close is clear, he slowly slides down a tree, to the ground, armour off, depressed, devastated and destroyed.

_'They are fought for me. Me! Me, a bastard of Roger.' _

Slumped lifelessly against a tree, broken and obviously hurt, Ace clutches the ground beneath him, weeping, sobbing and mourning for all those who died for his sake (he adds worthless as an adjective). He's able to make an educated guess of those who passed cause from the scaffold he was one, he got a pretty view of the show. As the list of the dead pass through his mind, he intentionally misses out a four-lettered word staring with 'S'. There's no way he'll do it. He can't. Ace cant bring himself to mourn about Sabo. He did that when he was ten, and the thought of doing now is beyond painful.

"I don't care where you are this time," is a rough whisper full of hope, "you better be alive, Sabo. Don't make me mourn for you again."

An ex-Shichibukai watches Ace from afar, tearing himself up at times when the names Ace mutters are the unforgettable nakama he knew also. Recently, Jinbei has been putting out all the fires Ace had unleashed on trees, so that the snake princess wouldn't reprimand him. He realises all too well that there's no need for a battle of Ace and Hancock's calibre to commence.

_'I must tell him now, whilst he's calm.' _he sighs a sigh contained with nothing but guilt,_ 'He must hear Sabo's final words.' _

**. . . . **

Not only does a ear-splitting (or damaging) scream let everyone who is anyone know that Luffy is finally (and unfortunately) awake, but the way in which he as a canon bursts out of the submarine like a man on a mission again does seems to raise all the hairs on everyone's backs. At present, Luffy is not Luffy. It was a fact that he was mentally different than most, however now he is mentally unstable to an alarming degree.

"AAACE! SAAABO! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" he needs the find them. Right away. "DAMMIT, ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He sets out about his search in the forest, sprinting past trees, marking his foot prints, slamming into rocks, obliterating them. Luffy can't understand why the universe wants to separate him from his loved ones.

Their attempts (Trafalgar's crew) at capturing and detaining the straw-hat pirate is frustrating as well as fruitless. He's as strong as ever, despite the multitudes of bandages he has. It's not that the white-clothed, penguin-looking men are weak (cause why would Trafalgar choose such a type), they have all handled an reasonably disturbed patient before, but a pirate that has lost his entire mind is new and unwelcome.

"Cap'n, what should we do?!"

Trafalgar Law takes a glance at his panicked, and worried crew, only offering them a look which communicates that they can't do a damn thing. They've done all they could. It's up to the Straw hat wearing teen now.

**. . . .**

The sprinting stops, "How could you?" once he hears Ace's voice, "How could he? He such a-!" at once, he rushes to the source, he can't contain his joy that he's found Ace, but why does his brother sound so enraged, "Didn't you try to stop him?"

Ready to leap onto his brother's back, Luffy hesitates at the unpalatable, unsafe aura that floats around the environment. "Ace, you're safe! W-what's going on he-" in confusion and perhaps horror, the scarred pirate notes the threatening fist Ace aims at Jinbei, his own nakama.

"Don't talk. And don't you dare come nearer Luffy." Instinctively, Luffy takes a step back, knowing there's a warning in that voice he really should listen to. After spending years with his childhood with Ace, there's a certain boundaries he's knows not to cross.

"Jinbei, you're not exactly a joker." his older brother's voice is too cold for his liking, "So you mean to tell me that he planned this from the start."

The ex-Shichibukai doesn't answer, because Ace already guesses the answer. He hates it too. Only with some remorse does he stand on his feet no longer straddling his nakama and inflicting punches.

His face now shadowed makes Luffy gulp leading him to look on in worry. "A-Ace?"

Only with his pure strength he had as a kid which has evolved, the poor tree besides Ace is attacked, punched and pulverized into a microscopic size smaller than debris. The one behind it is next, and then another, till the third one is the one Ace chooses to lean against before he sink down to the ground once more.

Bowing his head down to conceal whatever he feels needs to conceal, Ace mumbles to his younger brother, "Luffy, Sabo was prepared to die. He jumped in the fray not caring that he'd die if it meant that I'd be alive."

Luffy refrains from saying that he was thinking along the same lines too.

"That stupid sacrificial brother of ours used his stupid intuition of his to like, guess how things could turn out" Ace struggling to breathe, allows a crooked grin to appear. "I don't know how he does it. That crazy thinking of his. It's just like the time when we were both eight." his eyes close after that, "So basically, he made a plan with Jinbei earlier on to make sure we: you and me, escaped unscathed."

Luffy looks at Jinbei in disbelief and betrayal. He now understands why Ace was attempting to knock the daylights outta him, however somewhere within Luffy, a little part of him want him to make an attempt too.

"S-so that's w-why Sabo isn't...here,"

What Luffy actually means by his words isn't one-hundred percent clear.

"Pretty much." answers Ace quickly, casting his eyes on Jinbei's state. He flinches, grimaces and berates himself for his loss of control.

"Jinbei."

The ex-Shichibukai, sits up, all ears.

"I'm sorry for thrashing you about. Please forgive me."

"I understand Ace-san." his voice is mature as usual. There's no hint of malice to be noted. "You are frustrated and all, it's okay to-"

"Don't even." he says with a forceful, yet broken tone. "It's not okay. Nothing's okay Jinbei! I've lost pops, I've lost some of my comrades, I nearly lost this reckless brother of mine and now..." exhaling harshly, he sounds hysterical, "I've probably lost my other brother who I thought was dead, but who was actually alive, but now is dead or lost or, dammit I don't know!" the bitter laugh that emerges from the Mera Mera no Mi user makes Jinbei and Luffy wince at the notorious noise.

"How messed up is that?"


End file.
